You're Smarter Than They Think Matsuda
by Kirashound
Summary: Back after a deletion, i will be completing this (eventually) with infrequent updates. Summary inside. Light X Matsuda alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

~oc Light X dark Matsuda; eventual yaoi lemons. Matsuda is secretly a Kira supporter; Light has secretly had a crush on Matsuda for months on top of being Kira. What happens when each discover the other's secrets and work together? Alternate ending in which Light survives from Matsuda turning out to me 'smarter than they think'.

**Chapter one: Dinner Drabbles**

**Light's POV**

I had had a crush on my father's coworker, Matsuda Touta, for almost six months. He was a rooky cop, young at only about two years my senior with brown eyes a few shades darker than my own, short black hair, and a spontaneous personality that got him in trouble with most but that I just found endearing. I'd first met him the day that my mother had sent me on an errand to bring my Father a change of clothes, a poorly masked attempt to get me out of the house and out of my depression after a nasty fight with my now ex-boyfriend; he'd been bright and happy as he'd hurried in through the door with the coffee and that couldn't help but rub off on me, even dejected as I was. I'd smiled non-stop for the rest of the day. But now, thinking back, it was probably a manifestation of a rather self-destructive behavior to be attracted to this man in particular, despite being unable to control so base an impulse. I'm not trying to be vain but, where the man wasn't a cromagnon he didn't seem to be your regular Einstein either and I'm a genius with an IQ of 170+ and a supercomputer for a brain. See, not vain at all just factual. Point is, I'm also Kira, the God of the New World and-to some, who don't believe in my saving grace-the most prolific serial murder that the world has ever known. Sure, even a God could make mistakes, mistakes like Satan, or this case L, but that's beside the point! Matsuda, like I said earlier, is a cop like my Father Soichiro Yagami. And, like my father, he's working on the Kira case. Getting close to him would be, beyond a doubt, a recipe for disaster. No, more like _certain doom!_ But with his bubbly, infectious personality it was impossible not to like him.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk," The harsh raven-caw laugh drew my attention to the corner of my darkened room; there stood Ryuuk, the Shinigami Death God attached to my Death Note, staring at me with his bulging red-yellow eyes and rigor mortis smile. "So Light, you don't seem overly upset about tonight's dinner party. You seem awfully relaxed at the concept of being the Judas at the table."

"Judas? If tonight is to be the last supper, than I am Christ Ryuuk." I drawled back at him, plucking an apple from the nightstand and beginning to toss it back and forth between my hands. "They have no reason to suspect the Police Chief's son, the law abiding 18 year old high school senior/aspiring cop of being Kira. I have nothing to fear from any of them."

"Hyuk, Hyuuk, Hyuuk."

"What is it now?" annoyance made my voice crack like a whip.

"Nothing at all, Light." Came the snickered reply. "Tonight will be interesting."

"Very interesting indeed," I replied as the doorbell rang. Getting up off my bed where I'd been lounging, I chucked the apple at his head as I headed towards my bedroom door. "Behave tonight; eat this and then meet me downstairs. Any funny business and there will be no more apples!" With that stark warning, I slipped into the hallway and headed down the stairs.

**Matsuda's POV**

I'm excited to have dinner tonight as I stand with the others on the front stoop, looking around at the well kempt lawn of the chief's house. I've met his son before in passing and seen him a few times after that-I can still remember the handsome teen in sharp clothes and a crisp white coats, his cheeks tinged rosy pink with cold-but not his daughter, Sayu though I've seen both of them smiling out from the photographs adorning his desk. The door swung open only a few moments after my colleague Aizawa rang the bell; a young girl of about 14 stands in the doorway, her long almost black hair drawn back into a pony tail and her dark eyes wide and happy to see us.

"Oh, you're finally here! Mom and Dad are already in the kitchen! Dinner, is almost ready and-ahh, Ni-san!" Her brother had come down the stairs and gently nudged her out of the way.

"Don't stand at the door and jaw at them Sayu, let them it! It's cold outside!" His tone was chiding but affection gleamed deep in his beautiful honey-glaze eyes. He turned towards us and brushed the auburn tresses out of his eyes with a careless elegance that caused butterflies in the pit of my stomach. "Gommenasai; forgive my sister. Please, come in." His voice was a silken baritone purr, smooth and rich.

"Thank you," Ide said to him as we all filed in. I watched over my shoulder as we proceeded down the hall, unable to help myself as Light closed the door tightly and shut out the cold before following behind us. Inside the kitchen was warmed by the stove and filled with deliscous smells; Light's mother was standing at the stove and his father was pouring over a file at the kitchen table.

"Light."

"Hai," he brushed passed me, unconsciously brushing my hand as he did so, and came to stand at his Father's shoulder. "What's this, one of the few that Kira hasn't gotten to yet? If this keeps up you'll be out of a job and I'll have to re-plan my entire life!"

"It's a cold case, so the killer may not be on file. Care to have a look?" his father handed it over. "An outside opinion would be helpful."

"Homicide. White van. Gunshot wounds from a fully automatic. Victim was a Yakuza affiliate. Sounds like gang violence; the killer is probably already dead, what with Kira's purge of organized crime when he first appeared." He closed the file and handed it back as I stared; I'd been told that he was intelligent, but to see him crunch data so quickly was…incredible. I couldn't help but marvel at the thin but iron-hard muscles ripple beneath the starched cotton of his white shirt as he moved across the kitchen to the stove. "Need any help, Mother?"

"Can you stir the gravy to make sure that it doesn't burn? And watch for this pot to boil?"

"Mochiron."

"Matsuda!" I startled, returning my attention to the others who were all already sitting at the table. "What are you doing just standing there? Sit down."

"Oh, s-sorry Chief-san!" I stuttered, sitting down quickly and feeling very foolish; the man who I worked for and looked up to had invited me to have dinner at his home, and still all I could do was act like an idiot. As the others slipped into quiet conversation about the Kira case I couldn't help but stare at Light, standing sentinel at the stove. The first thing I noticed from his posture was that, unlike me, he was listening to every word that was being said, drinking it up like his life depended on it. The second was that the steam rising up off the stove made the ends of his hair frizz up slightly until his hair looked almost feathered. Seeming to sense my eyes on him he glanced up and flushed scarlet before quickly returning his attention to the sauce pan before him. _He's such a good son, and probably a good brother too. _I thought, smiling slightly to myself. _He probably knows more about cooking than I do, that's for sure._

"_Matsuda!" _

_ "_Nani?" I squeaked, startled to find multiple pairs of eyes glaring at me.

"Pull your head out of your ass," Ide snapped. "How do you ever expect to be a cop if all you ever do is drown in your useless daydreams?"

"Leave him alone!"

**Light's POV**

"Leave him alone!" I was just as shocked as everyone else to have the defensive snarl issue from between my lips, but never one to back down from a fight-be it verbal or physical-I plowed onwards. "From all of the stories that I hear from Dad, and what I hear for myself on the occasion where I stop by the Police Station, it's always 'Matsuda you idiot' or 'Matsuda be quiet' or 'Matsuda, sit down'!" Searching through my near photographic memory for more ammunition, I continued "what happens when one day he has an idea that will solve the Kira case, or save all of your lives, but he's too afraid to speak up for fear of being shot down again! What then? There's an old adage about the company CEO who fired all of the 'hard workers' but kept the Day Dreamer because he was the one who generated the ideas that lead to revenue. The moral of that story is to honor the worth in everyone's ideas, regardless of who they are!" Dead silence followed my proclamation; I realized after a moment that I was brandishing a ladle in the same manner as one would a Katana. I knew that they would tone down the insults for the night just to placate me; having so much power truly was intoxicating. _No wonder_ I thought _using the Death Note is such a rush._ Perhaps I have a minor God complex. _God complex? Pssh! I AM God! _Perhaps it's more than minor.

"Dinners ready," my mother said, breaking the tension. "Light, Sayu, come help me bring the food to the table." Replacing the ladle in the sauce pan I helped my mother prepare the plates and pass them out as my sister continued her stubborn refusal to move from her seat.

"You can really be a brat," I hissed in her ear as I set the plate before her; I love my sister and would take a bullet for her, don't get me wrong, but she's my younger sibling. All it takes is someone who also has siblings to understand that, true to form, no matter how much you may or may not care about them they still never fail to get on your nerves. I was the last to get my plate, and by that point the only open seat was the one between Matsuda and Mogi. _Shit._ Tonight would, at least for me, be awkward. Steeling myself, I sat down and began eating, focusing myself intently on my meal and determining not to look up from it unless I was spoken to.

**Matsuda's POV**

Light kept his eyes on his rapidly emptying plate as he sat beside me. Sayu kept trying to direct the conversation onto her. The others were all still going over the Kira case, and Light, it seemed, was still listening unbenounced to the others. How easily I could read him was…odd. It was because I noticed things that I probably wasn't supposed to, even only knowing him in passing. How his eyes darkened ever so slightly whenever he was annoyed. How the long dark lashes that rimmed his molten eyes cast thin shadows over his high cheekbones when he was sad. How the corner of his full pink lips pulled down when he was angry. He was so beautiful, but I knew I couldn't touch him. He was my boss's son. He was of age, and only a few years younger than me. But a man like him could have anyone he wanted, and probably had model-material woman hanging off his arms and kissing the ground he walked on at school. I had no way of knowing whether he was straight or gay and coming out and asking would be…more than weird, especially considering the fact that I _didn't really know him!_ Besides, he was a genius and I was little old me. Even if he was the type to go for men, why would he be interested in me? I sighed dejectedly.

"If this conversation is boring you Matsuda, you can go upstairs with Light and Sayu." I looked up in surprise to see the Chief glaring at me from over the top of his glasses.

"I-?" I began, but was interrupted by Light's indignant

"Why the Hell do I have to go upstairs?"

"Because you are not on the Kira case and we're about to go over information that L doesn't want divulged. I don't want you put in danger by anything that is said here, nor do I want to risk that you might accidently give any of this information away. The same goes for you, Sayu."

"I'm going to go and call my boyfriend!" She ran off excitedly, not at all upset by the prospect. Light, however, looked furious.

"Come on," I said to him, attracting the gaze of his narrowed eyes. "I'll go up with you and we can play video games of something."

He sighed, rolling those beautiful copper orbs. "Fine, I'll go upstairs! Have your talk! Treat me like I'm five! I have better things to do anyway!" Clearly annoyed, he flounced off into the hallway leaving me to followed behind with only a moment's hesitation.

**Light's POV**

Fury was a marked understatement of my feelings towards not only being forced upstairs but being weighted down with a babysitter! I couldn't hang out and eavesdrop on the stairs without attracting attention now. I couldn't even bribe Ryuuk with apples to do it for me! I was stuck with Matsuda tailing behind me like a little puppy, forcing butterflies into my stomach and causing me to subconsciously quicken my breathing and making my head fuzzy so that it was hard for me to think straight. My Death Note, hidden in the top drawer of my desk sitting atop the handmade bomb. The Shinigami laughing in his corner. Matsuda, sitting on my bed, unknowingly tempting me to jump him and rip off his clothes. I closed the door tightly to my room. It was time to have a little fun.

"I can't believe this!" I muttered, going over to my desk and flopping down into the rolling office chair, causing the wheels to trundle softly against the wooden floor as my weight carried the chair a few inches to the left. "Is this how they normally treat you?"

Matsuda shrugged. "Pretty much, though normally it's 'Matsuda, go get coffee' instead of 'Matsuda, go to your room'." At this I couldn't help but smile. "But I'm the rooky; I'm used to it."

"Why did you become a cop?" I asked him, wanting to ease into the conversation so that I could eventually bring the concept to bare without looking suspiscous.

"Well, I'd always had the dream of being a hero. My Dad is a politician; he used some of his contacts to get me into the police academy. So, here I am."

"So you wanted to be a Cop so you could help people?" I prodded.

"I guess you could say that," Matsuda replied after a thoughtful moment. "Helping people, bringing justice to people, is why I wanted to become a police officer."

"Justice," I repeated, rolling the word around in my mouth, tasting its coppery flavor; coppery like blood. "Some believe Kira is justice."

"I can't talk about the Kira case, Light-kun."

The honorific left me speechless; for a moment I stared at him in surprise, realizing that he didn't seem to notice he'd called me such a thing. Managing to compose myself, I countered with "I'm not asking about the Kira _case_. I'm asking about your opinion of Kira. What he is. What he's doing. God or Killer. Justice or just another criminal. Tell me honestly, and I'll do the same."

"I…" for a moment, Matsuda looked surprised to be confronted with the topic; I almost smiled again at how cute he looked when he was flustered.

"Nothing said here will leave this room; I swear on my life." And I meant it.

"Well…you won't judge me, will you?" he looked almost fearful of being rejected for his beliefs, his brown eyes wide and pleading.

"Never."

"Well…The world has gotten safer, more peaceful since Kira came to be. He only kills criminals, and lets innocent people live free of their menace. People can leave their doors unlocked. Woman can walk alone at night. Children can play innocently without having to fear being attacked by strangers on the street. All of that is attributed to Kira. I think…I think Kira is Justice. That Kira is God, though perhaps not in the literal sense of an immortal shapeless nameless force." Matsuda shifted almost uncomfortably. "I didn't have a choice on what case I got put on; it just happened to be the Kira case."

"If you knew who Kira was," I asked, my heart thundering in my chest, "would you turn him in?"

"If I found evidence of who he was in the case file, I'd have no choice but to tell the others and let things play out as they may." The answer was honest, but laced with the same hesitation.

"And if you learned of Kira's identity through some other means-a friend's confession, a lover's whisper in your ear-would you still turn them in if you didn't have to?"

"No."

"Would you simply let them go, or would you help them?" this was the deciding moment.

"I'd help them, of course! Kira is…Kira is the essence of what law enforcement, what good people everywhere fight and die for every day! It's just a cruel irony that the police have to hunt him!" This time, there was no hesitation. "What about you, Light?" I got up from my chair and walked over to sit beside him, ever cautious enough to lean in and speak so softly that even Ryuuk couldn't hear me.

"I am Kira."

**Matsuda's POV**

My mind went into a tail spin as he leaned in towards me, his cool breath stirring against my ear; his perfect teeth brushed against my skin as he spoke, and his words almost made me pass out then and there. "I am Kira." I didn't know Light personally, but I knew enough about him that he wasn't the type of person to mock someone's beliefs in such a devastating way and even if he was I severely doubted he had it in him to manifest even so macabre a sense of humor. I went stiff, my belief in his words total and immediate. "You're going to have to believe me without any proof for the moment. I don't know if I can trust you with anything more than the truth; the other's won't believe you if you tell, and I know your name and face. Yours and theirs. Remember that. I am wrathful God; I forgive not those who cross me. But you won't, will you Touta?" I'd loved him when he was Light, but now, knowing he was Kira, my feelings of him were all the more powerful.

"I want to help you!"

"I have use for you, don't worry." Light purred as he slid a piece of paper into my hand. "It's a number for a drop phone, don't let anyone see it and never call it unless you're sure you're alone. When you do call it, just in case you're being overheard, you'll refer to me as Yuri. If anyone asks, she's your longtime friend from high school. You will inform me of anything and everything that could ever lead them to my identity immediately but you will do no more; direct interference will only lead to trouble for us both. Do you understand?"

"I…yes, of course."

"If you prove able in doing what I said, and trust worthy in your loyalty to me, perhaps I'll let you in on how I kill and even allow you to become Kira's Angel." He sat back, his predatory expression seamlessly returning to the mask of annoyed teenage angst as he reached into a drawer in his nightstand and opened a dirty magazine between them. "Like I said, you won't speak of this to anyone. Compose yourself before they open the door." I barely had time to register the warning and comply before the bedroom door swung open to reveal Mogi and Ukita standing on the other side.

"It's time to go, Matsuda." Mogi said, I nodded and got to my feet.

"Right behind you." But as I went to leave, I noticed Light had a hold on my wrist again; turning back, I saw something strange-something I hadn't seen before and couldn't possibly be reading correctly-in the depths of his golden eyes.

"If you ever want to talk about anything else, you know where to find me." He released me and flopped down onto his bed as if nothing had happened, easily slipping back into his 'regular teenager' skin.

"Thank you, Light." I said as I left his room, shutting the door behind me. _I will prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust, Lord Kira. _I followed the others down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Shadows and Suspiscions**

**Light's POV**

I was still yet to hear from Matsuda even though it had been three months; both a good sign and a bad one. It was the day after Oshōgatsu, and I was back from the corner grocer where I'd bought a bag of apples for Ryuuk; I had one of them in hand and was tossing it up and down as he hovered along beside me.

"That cop seemed to be awfully willing to go along with things, huh Light." The Shinigami snickered, seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"I've found a useful ally in him, Ryuuk. Very useful indeed." I said. "He's party to everything L says, and the best part is they'll never suspect him. They all think of Matsuda as a hopeless, hapless idiot. But I know better. He's smarter than they think."

"But now you have another problem."

"And what would that be?" I was taken by complete surprise.

"He's a Kira worshiper."

"How is that a problem?"

"You're attracted to him as a mate, are you not?" the assumption-the very correct assumption-made my face turn red. "Now, if you tell him and he becomes your partner you'll be unable to help but wonder is he worshiping Light or Kira? Does he love Light, or Kira?"

"I…hadn't thought of that." I admitted, tossing the apple at him and registering only surprise when the Shinigami allowed it to drop to the concrete. I stopped and stared at him in confusion. "Something wrong with that apple?"

"Nothing's wrong with the apple, but something's wrong with this picture Light." He replied. "You're being followed by another human." I felt the blood drain from my face. Leaving the apple where it had fallen, I took off again at a swift walk and pulled my cellphone from my pocket; flipping it open I held it at just the right angle to reflect behind me and reveal the middle age man following behind me just far enough away to escape my notice. _Damn it! _"How long have you known?"

"A few days."

Fury raged through me at the traitorous Shinigami; how _dare he _not tell me! "Why the Hell didn't you say anything before now!?"

"I've told you before Light, I'm not neither your side nor L's."

"Like hell you aren't!" I snarled. _But I know someone who's supposed to be! _Racing into my house and up to my room, I wrenched open a drawer of my desk and pulled out the black drop phone. Punching in the number in question, I raised the phone to my ear to wait.

**Matsuda's POV**

I heard my phone ringing and felt my face go red in surprise; who could possibly be calling me in the middle of the victim report with L presiding over the entire thing through the monitors? Pulling it out, I went even redder upon reading the name. 'Yuri' was displayed on the screen; Light had given me the number so that I could call him if anything pertinent to his safety happened, and so far nothing had. So why was he calling me?

"I have to take this," I said softly to Aizawa, who glared at me icily from beneath his afro but allowed me to go; something about the whole situation made my skin crawl. I knew that Light was, for some reason, furious with me without even having to pick up the phone. So by the time I said "Moshimoshi" I was shaking with fear.

"_**I THOUGHT I ORDERED YOU TO TELL ME IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU!"**_ Light roared like a lion, making me flinch even though I wasn't anywhere near close enough to strike me; but he was Kira, he could kill me in a second if he wished to. _**"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, MATSUDA! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU FORCE MY HAND, THOUGH I'D RATHER NOT HAVE TO!"**_

___He doesn't want to kill me, even though I've accidently made him angry?_ Something about that realization made me smile and chased away my fear. "What didn't I tell you, Lig-Yuri-san?" I caught myself just in time.

"You mean…" the anger died from his voice immediately. "You mean you don't know?"

"I can safely swear on my life that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"…" A long silence.

"Yuri?"

"**L!"** Came the snarled slur, and then the dial tone as Light hung up on me. I was left standing in the hallway with my phone, listing to the soft steady beeping as I wondered and worried about what he possibly could have meant.

**Light's POV**

_He's gone over their heads. That means he may well be investigating EVERYONE on the case! If that's so…that's a relief. I'm not a focus. _I forced myself to calm down, allowing my head to loll back over the edge of the office chair. "Ryuuk." I said quietly. "Anything else that you want to tell me? I'll pay you an apple for each bit of information pertaining to saving my skin."

"He's been tailing you for a few days, but other than that, that's it. No one's broken in or anything, so you don't need to whisper. And with the way you were screaming at that cop earlier I doubt it'd do you any good even if your room was bugged." I could always trust the Shinigami's honesty; like he'd said he was on neither my side nor L's and thus had no reason to lie to me. Despite the lack of new information, I tossed him an apple; this time he gladly ate it. "What would you do if I told you there was a way to get your shadow's name just by looking at him?"

I sat bolt upright despite my exhaustion. "Tell me! Now!" The lust for power was very clear in my voice, but I'd long ago given up on keeping up appearances around the Death God so it didn't really matter.

"Through the eyes of a Shinigami, the name and lifespan of a Human is displayed over their heads; we never have to worry about not being able to kill someone because we don't know their name." Ryuuk said, flying over to hover directly over me. "I can give you a Shinigami's eyes, which would allow you to do the same."

"See a person's name…and lifespan?" I repeated. "That would be a very useful power to have. But, once more like you said, you're on neither my side nor L's. That would mean you wouldn't simply allow me to borrow your power. I'd have to pay for it." I could almost image Ryuuk's thoughts on my perceptiveness as he thought out an answer.

"You're right, it would cost a high price." The Shinigami reluctantly admitted after a moment.

"Which would be?"

"Half of your life span; if you're meant to live for one more hour, you'd live for 30 minutes. If you were meant to live for another year, it'd be six months. If you were meant to live for ten more years, it'd be five years."

"And I take it that you wouldn't just tell me how long I have left if I were to ask?"

"Not a chance; it's against the rules, Light."

I sneered at him. "It wouldn't change my mind anyway! I'm creating a new world, Ryuuk, and in that world I intend to live and rule as a God for a very long time. It wouldn't do for me to die prematurely, now would it?" Pulling the ink well from the inside of one of the pens on my desk, I slid it into the hole beneath the top drawer and forced up the false bottom to pull out the Death Note. Flipping it open, I turned on the TV and flipped the channel to the news before pulling up the Police Database of criminal offenders on my computer; I set to writing down names before informing him offhandedly "You know, I might have agreed to the deal if you'd offered me wings instead of eyes. It's been man kind's dream since antiquity to fly, and being able to take to the skies at will is a concept that strikes me as very God-like."

"But what use would that have to Kira? Not to mention that it'd be really easy for the Police to notice something wrong if you suddenly sprouted wings and flew around." Ryuuk pointed out. I smiled ryly.

"I was only kidding." I told him. I didn't need wings, I had the note book. And that would be enough to take care of the menace that was my shadow.

**L's POV**

The room was dark and quiet around me as I sat on the floor, my legs pulled up against my body as I stared down at the monitor which illuminated only the lower half of my face. After his theatrical appearance, Kira had gone strangely dormant; he still killed criminals, but he no longer responded to my threats. At first, this had un-nerved me. But then, upon taking a second look, I had realized that a pattern had emerged that I hadn't noticed before. A pattern that was so simple that it should have been obvious. A cluster of killings on week nights all taking place in between 4 and 9 pm, where killings were more spread out over weekends and holidays; despite not having noticed this earlier, I already had a tail on the perfect suspect. Pressing down the talk button on the microphone, I leaned forwards to speak.

"I believe that Kira is a student."

**Matsuda's POV**

I had to physically control myself from either running out of the room to warn Light right away or fainting in surprise. In an instant it went from 'Light in no danger' to 'Light in front of the firing squad' in my mind; I had to protect him! I _would_ protect him, even if it eventually lead to me taking those bullets instead. I sat through the explination and the aftermath of shock; I noticed that the Chief looked extremely uncomfortable, and realized that he had come to the same conclusion I had; that L had described Light exactly. This was bad. Very very bad! Walking out of the building alongside the Chief, I could practically feel my hand itching for my phone.

"Go home and get some rest, Matsuda. I certainly know that I will be." He said as he walked off into the night. Once I was alone, I pulled out my phone and hastily pressed the redial button. _Please be awake. Please be awake. Please be awake. _I prayed as the clock tolled the midnight hour. Two rings later, I relaxed slightly when I heard the lovely voice purring my name.

"Matsuda, has something come up that would be of interest to me?"

**Aizawa's POV**

Both Ide and I were exhausted by proceedings, the type of bone deep exhaustion that coffee simply couldn't remedy. But as we walked out of the station house we were confronted with the sight of Matsuda, looking freaked out but fully awake and jumping around, waving his arms as if trying to take flight and speaking urgently into the phone.

"Ants in his pants at all hours, that's the only explination." Ide grumbled as they walked passed him, close enough to catch part of the conversation.

"You don't understand Yuri, I'm worried for you! How can you possibly tell me not to worry, it was like he was describing you exactly!" he wailed into the receiver, looking distraught. I shook my head.

"Young love," I grumbled. "He'll get over it." Unfortunately, with Matsuda, one never knew.

**Light's POV**

Matsuda's warning that L had deduced I was a student was not at all unexpected or troubling. I'd been sticking to so blatant a pattern in a direct attempt to make myself noticeable to him. And now, now that he had finally noticed after what seemed like much to long for a man of the intelligence that he was rumored to possess, he finally had. Now, it was time for a simple change in my M.O. that would send L reeling and lead to a world of entertainment for both Ryuuk and I. And then, once that was done, it was on to dealing with my annoying shadow.

**Matsuda's POV**

"It seems that immediately after you made the deduction that Kira was a student, he changed his pattern; a criminal has been dying every hour on the hour for a week now." I informed the gothic letter on the computer screen, silently applauding Light in my head and marveling at the extent and precision of his powers. "Perhaps he isn't one after all."

"Anyone could miss two days of school, Matsuda!" Ukita snapped at him.

"You're missing the point!" L's filtered voice drawled back. "What Kira is showing us isn't that he's not a student; why else would he suddenly shift from clustered of free criminals to the systematic hourly exicutions of captive criminals in prisons where he knows that they'll be found immediately? No, what he's showing us is not only that he can control the exact time of death, but that he also has direct excess to police information. Someone-or quite possibly multiple someones-is compromised."

It took a great deal of effort not to go pale and give myself away. "You really think that one of us would side with Kira?" I demanded, and I wasn't the only one; shouts of outrage were issuing from many in the room, including the Police Chief.

"First you accuse my son of being Kira, and then you accuse us of helping Kira? Are you turning on your own men, L?" Silence followed his proclamation; horror spread across his face as he realized what he'd said. My heart dropped. This was bad.

"I do believe that I gave a relatively general profile, Yagami-san. I never attached the name of your son to it. Publicly. But yes, Light is, at current, my only suspect. I've had him under outside survaylance for about a month now; don't be offended, but I had to assume that you might accidently or 'accidently-purposely' drop a hint to him. He is family, after all."

_Why the hell didn't you tell me!_ Light had screamed at me that day. Was this what he had meant? That he was being followed? If he knew, then he was safe. As the Chief collapsed back into his chair, clearly struggling against the impulse to storm across the room and empty the clip of his side arm into the computer serving as L's face, I relaxed. I trusted Light, and knew that he was smart enough to find a way out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: FBI and Vigilante **

**Light's POV**

"What'cha thinking about, Light?" Ryuuk's annoying voice drew my attention away from the hole that I'd been boring into my bedroom wall with my eyes.

"My shadow surely won't be following me for much longer; I have to get his name before he stops so that I can get rid of him when he does without arousing suspiscions." I replied. "I'm trying to think of a way that I could use the Death Note's powers to do that. Speaking of which, there's something that I'd like to ask you Ryuuk."

"What would that be?" the Shinigami asked curiously as I offered up another apple.

"The Human whose name is written in the note book shall die," I read out the rules from memory. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, then that person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Is that correct, Ryuuk?"

"Sounds like it to me." He replied as he devoured the apple core.

"Do the 'details of the death' extend beyond how that person will die?"

Now the Shinigami looked confused. "What do you mean, Light?"

"Am I able to control a person before they die, and if so for how long?"

"Do you really want me to tell you," the Shinigami drawled at me, "or would you rather find out for yourself?"

An evil smile split my face as I realized exactly how well the Death God had come to know me. "That sounds like fun, Ryuuk." Fun indeed.

**Matsuda's POV**

"So there's only been five deaths in the past two days?" the Chief's voice sounded deflated and worn thin; no doubt he was worried that Kira would suddenly stop and go underground. But I knew better. Light was planning something, but what?

"Yeah," Mogi responded, reading over the files. "There's only been six deaths, all of them taking place in the prison systems around the world. But they're…weird."

"Weird?" L demanded. "How so?"

"Well, for one thing they're no longer every hour on the hour. For another, the victims exhibited odd behavior before each of their deaths."

_Odd behavior? _I wondered.

"One of them wrote down what would first appear to be a suicide note before hanging himself from the rafters, but upon closer inspection one would find that the 'note' is little more than a series of random verses from religious texts written down on paper and clumped together for some unknown reason. Another slit his wrists and drew a pentagram on the wall in his own blood. And a third escaped from his cell only to run to the staff bathrooms before he died. Two others simply died of heart attacks."

"I see," L drawled. "Send me the files; I would like to view them for myself, most especially that note. Perhaps Kira is attempting to send us some sort of message. If so, I would like to be the one to find it."

_Bastard. _I thought, having to fight my face to prevent a sneer. I wanted to talk to Light, but I knew better than to call him without reason, and if he was being followed than meeting with him in person was a big no; it'd give us both away. I knew I shouldn't even be thinking of Light in the way that I was, but I couldn't help it. His supple, lithe frame. His handsome, symmetrical face. His glowing golden eyes. His autumnal hair, always lying in that perfect place between neat and careless; how effortlessly beautiful he was. _But he's Kira._ I thought sadly. _He wants me as a follower, nothing more. _But even that knowledge wouldn't stop my lustful thoughts of him; Light unclothed and squirming beneath me. _No! Stop right there, it'll never happen! _

"Focus, Matsuda. We have work to do." I looked over to find Ide glaring down at me again. I paled, turning slightly pink as well.

"I, uh…yeah, you're right! I'm sorry. I'll go and get everyone some more coffee." _After all, it's the only thing I'm good for._ Shame was an understatement of what I felt as I walked out of the room. How could I ever have thought of Light that way; Kira was something that could never be sullied. Both the man who was Light and the ideal that was Kira were too far above someone like me to ever be touched. So I just had to be content with serving his will. Knowing his secrets. That was enough. Wasn't it?

**L's POV**

I examined the note, scrutinizing it through narrowed eyes. Penned in Japanese much too clean to have belonged to the illiterate victim, written in formal vertical. A verse from the bible, atop a verse from the Jewish Torah, atop a verse from the Hindu Vedas. There seemed to be no real meaning in the verses. They had no connection to each other. They made no sense at all. I read them in the way that they were written, vertical, once twice three times. Nothing. _What is this meant to be?_ I asked myself, sitting back. And then I saw it, a message written atop the top that smashed into me like a ton of bricks from above. **L, do you know?**_ Damn you, Kira._ I thought angrily. _Taunting me directly now, are we? Cocky little boy; you, Light Yagami, are nothing more than a teenaged boy with a God-complex. You sign your own death warrant; I swear on my life that, if it is the last thing I ever do, I will bring you down!_

**Light's POV**

"Overall, the results were interesting." I said, clicking through the files on my latest experiment in the NPA's database. "Three of them worked, but two of them did not. For one of the men who simply died of a heart attack I had it written down that he would escape from prison and die in front of the Eiffle Tower in exactly one hour, but everyone knows that it's physically impossible for someone to make it from Tokyo to Paris in only an hour; the Death Note cannot do the impossible. The other I had written down that he would draw L's face on a piece of paper and then write **I know L is investigating the Japanese Police** in his own blood; I honestly expected this one to work, but it didn't. This experiment has led me to the conclusion that, as long as it is in the realm of human possibility and is something that the victim would know already or could guess, I can control them as much as I want before they die."

"That's all well and good, but how will you use this information Light?" Ryuuk asked me. Checking my calendar, I grinned.

"It's Friday night; little bit of short notice, but I'm sure I'll be able to find someone." I said, pulling out my phone and thinking up a number.

"Find someone for what?"

"You may or may not find this hard to believe, Ryuuk, but I'm actually a pretty popular guy."

_Time break ~ the next day_

"You didn't tell me you were going on an actual date, Light!" The Shinigami whined in my ear. "This is going to be boring!"

"Boring?" I repeated, snickering to myself. "Didn't you read what I was writing over my shoulder last night? I described it all in great detail."

"Why would I read it?" he drawled. "That would give all of the fun away."

"Well then, Ryuuk, sit back and watch it all unfold." I told him. "I think you'll find that this day will be anything but 'boring'."

**Ray's POV**

I stood on the over pass, watching my target as he walked across the sidewalk to meet up with a young woman who smiled happily at him before attaching herself to his arm. Scribbling down information in my notebook, I sighed.

_A normal high student; he seems a bit driven, but then again this is Japan not America. Studies during the week. Goes on dates on weekends. If there's such a thing as a perfect child, Light Yagami is it. I'll be done with my survaylence today; follow him to Space Land and that'll be it. _Tucking the little notebook away into the breast pocket of my trench coat, I hurry down the stairs to the bus stop and board just as the doors are about to close. I see Light and the girl sitting in the second row from the back; I sat down in the empty seat directly behind them.

"I haven't been to Space Land since middle school!" The girl shrieked happily; Light smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm glad you asked me out, Light. Even if it is just as friends."

"What makes you think it's just as friends, Hanako?" he asked.

"Well…Renji."

He turned slightly pink and looked away. "I haven't had much luck with men, Hanako. Besides, Renji and all his Yakuza buddies are dead thanks to Kira."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We broke up a long time before he died; broke up with hard feelings. I'm glad that bastards gone." He sighed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that if Kira hadn't killed him my Father would have." At this they both laughed.

"You'll find someone, Light." She assured him.

"Thanks, Hanako." But the look on his face clearly said 'you have too much faith in me'. The bus came to a stop at another drop point; the doors open and a shady looking man walked on who I recognized from the news. I only had just enough time to register exactly who he was and that the glint of metal in his hand was a gun before he started waving it around.

"Alright everybody, this is a stick up! You, drive!" He barked at the terrified driver, who took off immediately. "If anyone tries any funny business, I'll put a bullet in their head!" Pulling down the phone, he dialed the number for Space Land and began to make demands that he be given cash in exchange for the lives of the hostages on the bus, but my attention was focused on Light as he scrawled a note quickly on a piece of paper that he'd pulled from his pocket. Reading it, my heart dropped.

**One thing useful that Renji taught me was how to hold my own in a fist fight. Another was how to use a gun. Don't worry Hanako, if he comes near us I'll jump him and grab the gun.**

"Are you insane?" I hissed at him. "You'll get yourself killed!" His golden eyes shifted to me and narrowed; he flipped the note over and began to scribble something else. "It's alright, he can't hear us back here."

"How do we know you're not an accomplice?" Light hissed at me, making me go cold. This kid was insanely suspiscous of people; no doubt a byproduct of contact with the Yakuza that might one day save his life. I could only hope the poor thing didn't have even a minor record, or else he'd be on Kira's hit list eventually.

"An accomplice?" the girl with him yelped, her high pitched voice making me wince.

"Yeah, I've read about this sort of thing; the accomplice gets up first and sits in the back acting like another hostage as the other guy sticks the place up; they can step in if anyone tries to resist."

"I'm not his accomplice!"

"I don't believe you."

_I have no choice. _I realized. _But it doesn't matter. I am sure that Light Yagami is not Kira; if he was, he'd simply kill this guy where he stands with a heart attack. I have to make him trust me so that we can both get out of this._ I reached into my pocket and pulled out my badge, passing it over the top of the seat to him. "My ID."

**Light's POV**

_How completely gullible._ I thought, swiftly taking the ID before it could be spotted by the robber at the front of the bus and flipped it open.

**Ray Penber**

**Federal Bureau of Investigation**

_So L has the United states involved in this? Matsuda definitely didn't fail me then; he really had no idea._ My confidence renewed more than ever in my ally, I passed the ID back. _We'll have our fun later, Ray. For now, let the games begin. _I took my hand out of my pocket, dislodging the crumpled up note and watching it drop to the floor. I bent to pick it up, registering the look of horror on my shadow's face before I heard the man at the front scream

"Tough guy, huh! Don't move!" He stormed up to me as I remained frozen, half-bent over in an undisguised attempt to retrieve the crumpled paper. "Passing notes, are you? Planning something, you little prick! Let's see how confident you are when I put a bullet in your brain!" He bent and picked it up, unfurling it and glancing over the words. "Plans for a date? The regular casinova! _SIT DOWN!" _ Following his orders, I sat up and kept my eyes on him, unable to keep the amused smile from spread over my lips as he looked up and caught sight of my constant companion. The 'note' had been written on a piece of the Death Note for a reason. _Hello street scum, meet Ryuuk. _As if on cue, I heard the Shinigami begin to laugh.

"You! Yeah, you in the back! Monster! How long have you been there!"

"So that's what he meant; he dropped the note on purposed; it was torn from a page of the Death Note; you can see me now." Ryuuk began to advance towards him as the Criminal raised his gun.

"_EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" _ I heard Ray yell; grabbing Hanako, I pushed her down and shielded her with my body as gunfire began to sound and the criminal screamed. He fired until he clip was empty and continued to attempt to fire, only to have the empty pistol emit a series of harmless clicks. Terrified, he ran to the front of the bus.

"Let me off! You gotta let me off!" The bus shrieked to a stop and the doors swung open; the man ran off and I watched from the window as he was struck by a car, just as I had written.

_Kira's justice has so been passed. _I thought, pulling Hanako's head to my chest to keep her from looking out at the gory scene that I knew would haunt her as Ray moved to the front door to stare in shock at what had happened. _It won't be long now before my justice reaches to you and your colleagues too, Ray. Not long at all._

**Ray's POV**

I noticed Light coming down the stairs not long after I had, alone; doubtless he'd told he girl to remain behind, not wanting her to look.

"Listen," I said to him, shifting uncomfortably. "To be honest with you, I'm here on a top secret investigation that is of national importance. So…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the police that I've run into an FBI agent; that of course includes my father. You have my word." Light told me sincerely. "Even if I did, I doubt that they'd believe me."

"Well then, I'll be off. My fiancé is waiting for me, and I'm running late. Excuse me." I hurried off, jogging through the streets away from the sight of the accident as sirens wailed towards it; looking back over my shoulder I noticed that Light was fleeing as well, though in the opposite direction. But I didn't think much of it. My investigation of him was over, and I was sure that he wasn't Kira. He couldn't be.

**Light's POV**

Back in my room that night I sat once more at my desk, the Death Note open before me and a pen in my hand.

"Let me guess," Ryuuk said, "you're about to write down the name of that FBI Agent. The one from the bus."

"I will, in time. But not yet; I want to give him time to look in on someone else before I kill him, otherwise I'll look suspiscious."

"What will you do in the meantime Light, buy me more apples?"

_You'd like that, wouldn't you._ "You have to earn your apples, Ryuuk." I replied dryly. "No, in the meantime I'm going to continue my work with the Death Note. I want to know exactly how far I can take this."

**L's POV**

"L," I looked up at Watari's voice through the speaker, "Kira appears to have sent another message through a suicide note."

"Send a copy, then." I said. The image came up on my screen seconds later; a much shorter note than the last had been, this time taken from the teachings of Confucianism and Daoism. **Gods of Death.**

_What could you mean, Kira? Are you calling yourself a God of Death, or are you hinting at something else? What is this message designed to mean?_

**Light's POV**

A week had passed and it was finally time. I stood in the train station towards the end of January, dressed in a white hoody and a black skull cap with Ryuuk at my side.

"This place is crawling with Humans. How are you going to do it here?"

"Easily." I said. "Like I told you before, I've been experimenting with the Death Note quite a lot over the last few days. I've learned a lot."

"Ohh?" the Shinigami simpered. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I can write down a cause and the details of Death and add a name later, and it will still happen." I grinned when Ryuuk's response was

"Even I didn't know that one."

"Don't distract me; he's here!" Drawing the hood up over my face, I pushed off the wall into the crowd and came up behind my target as he was walking through the train station. "Mr. Ray Penber. Don't turn around and don't put your hands in your pockets; misbehave, and I won't hesitate to kill you. I am Kira."

**Ray's POV**

"I am Kira." I went stiff, everything around me seeming to disappear as my body went cold all over. I knew that voice! I knew it from somewhere-I'd heard it recently-but I couldn't put a name or face to it. "I know that you probably don't believe me, so I'm going to prove to you that I am Kira. Do you see that man over there, in the Coffee shop?" I looked up and saw the man in question. "Yes, him. The one sweeping the floor. I'm going to kill him, now. Just for you."

"Wait! No! Don't do it!" Even as I pleaded with the murderer, the man doubled over and collapsed.

"Don't worry, Ray. That man was repeatedly charged with sexual assault but continuously got off due to lack of evidence." Kira hissed at me like a serpent. "But, as I am sure that L has informed you, I can't kill without a face; it has to be someone that I've seen. All of these people in the crowd around us are fare game; I could kill all of them and any of them if I so desired. Go ahead. Choose someone."

"N-No! That isn't necessary! I believe you! You're Kira!"

"Good," he purred, "now, don't think of yourself as a hostage Ray. Your family are the real hostages here."

"H-How do you know about her?" Horror made bile rise up in the back of my throat. I saw him smile, a flash of perfect white teeth.

"I've been investigating you, Ray. One misstep, and she will die. She and the rest of your family, including you. That's a promise."

"I'll cooperate." I told him, my heart rate sky rocketing. _I know that voice_. _Kira, who are you?_

"I'm sure you will." Kira said, sounding mocking. "I see you have your laptop with you; I want the files containing the names and face of all the FBI Agents currently working in Japan."

"I do have my laptop with me, and it is the one that I use for work but I don't have the files that you're looking for." I startled slightly when a manila folder brushed against my hand.

"Then take this; pull out the transceiver inside and put in the ear piece, then await my further instruction." Just like that, he was gone. I opened the folder and pulled out the transceiver in question.

_It looks like a toy._ I thought, putting the ear piece in my ear. _There'll be no record of this communication anywhere and it allows us to communicate from a close distance even underground; he really thought this out. _

"Alright," Kira's voice crackled over the earpiece, "now get on the Yamanote line; inner or outer route, it doesn't matter what direction you take. When you get out on the terminal, pick a spot directly in front of you and stare at it until you bored the train. I will be watching; if I see you looking around, I will kill you."

With no choice I did as Kira ordered and went to the line in question, staring straight ahead and waiting with anticipation for the train to come.

**Light's POV**

I was already on the train when my quarry got on, taking the seat by the door and waiting for me to tell him what to do. "How many FBI Agents are currently in Japan; speak quietly into the transceiver and don't make it obvious." I watched as he leaned forward slightly into his coat.

"Three teams, each with four agents for a total of twelve."

"Good," I crooned. "Now, pull out the papers contained inside the envelope." I watched as he did as he was told, pulling out the papers concealed in the dividers with only a slot open for writing names; the look of confusion made me flash a jackal grin. _If I'm not careful, my face will freeze like this and I'll end up looking like Ryuuk. _"Now, write down the name of your direct superior, the man whose running the operation, in the space at the very top." He did so. "Open your laptop, your superior has sent you the files containing the names of all of the FBI Agents working in Japan." He did so, looking even more shocked. "Now, you will look at the pictures of the agents and then write down their names one by one. You will do this for each agent." He did as he was told, despite not knowing the reason why. "Now, close your lap top, replace the papers in the folder and put the envelope on the shelf above your head. Once you have done so, ride the train for at least another half an hour. Once you are completely sure that no one will notice you leaving without it, you can get off." I continued watching as time passed, waiting. He followed my orders exactly; I grabbed the folder quickly before following him to the door. Just in time to stand over him as he collapsed, without my hood of hat, grinning down at him like a Demon.

"Light…Yagami!"

"Farewell, Ray Penber." I saw the light go out of his eyes seconds before the doors of the train snapped shut.

**L's POV**

"L, I've received a call from the Director of the FBI."

I looked up from what I had been doing. "Very well, send him through."

"L," I heard trepidation in the man's voice, "I've just received word that all of my agents in Japan died of heart attacks yesterday; only Kira could have done this. I'm sorry, but we're calling off our investigation."

"Very well," I said. The Line went dead.

"Is there anything else, Watari?" I asked.

"Kira sent a third note."

"Send it to me." I regarded the note critically when it popped up. The other two had been **L do you know** and **Gods of Death**; this one said **Love Apples.** The completed message turned out to be** L do you know, Gods of Death love apples? **_Damn you Kira._

**Naomi's POV**

I'd been paralysed by grief when I'd learned that Ray, my fiancé, was dead. That Kira had killed him. For a few days I'd been unable to determine what to do with my life; should I stay in Japan where my family was, or go back to America and the shattered remnants of what my life could have and should have been. But then I realized that sitting around and drowning in grief would solve nothing. Kira had been on the bus that had been Hi-jacked; Ray had been investigating him, and now he was dead. I needed to find out exactly who was on that bus, but the driver had been no help; he couldn't remember any of the passengers. It was time to go to the Police. Kira was on that bus, I'm sure of it! And I would hunt him down if it was the last thing I did!

**Matsuda's POV**

I came back from getting more coffee to find that almost everyone had disappeared; the only ones left in the room were the Chief, Ide, Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita. I blinked in surprise.

"Cut backs?" I questioned. "What happened?"

"Everyone quit." Ide snapped at me, annoyed as always. "The FBI Agents that L had poking around all got slaughtered by Kira. Apparently, he's the type of cold blooded psycho that'll kill anyone and everyone who gets in his way regardless of whether they're criminals."

_How dare you say that about Light! _I thought furiously. "So…we're all that's left? Or have you all quite too?"

"No, we haven't quit." Aizawa said. "We're seeing this through to the end."

"I'm glad to hear that; I will be seeing this through to the end as well, of course. Now, I believe that I can trust you all." L drawled through the monitor. In that moment, I wanted to punch it.

"You can trust us?" I sounded more than believably indignant. "How are we supposed to know that we can trust you?"

Rather than getting chewed out, I was surprised that they all agreed with me. "He's right," I heard Aizawa say. "You sit behind a computer screen and call the shots, but your name and face isn't known. You're just the big black L on the white background of a computer screen! We don't even know your voice! You're safe from Kira, we're not!"

"Would it be possible for you to come here for us to meet in person?" the Chief asked.

"I cannot come to the Police Station, Yagami-san. As I am sure that you understand, the Station House in public properity; Light could walk in without warning and see me; as he is still my suspect, I cannot afford for that to happen." L replied. "However, there is a way that we can meet. Watari." The trench-coated man turned the computer screen to face us; an address was rapidly being typed across the screen. "Here is the address to the first of a series of hotels which shall be serving as our defacto headquarters; I'll be changing addresses every few days. Come to meet me tomorrow night; each come in pairs of two with arrivals spaced 30 minutes apart from each other. Arrange it so that all of you are there at midnight. I'll see you then." The computer screen went blank. Watari gathered up his things and walked away.

"I think L's just as much of a snake as Kira," insulting Light left a bitter taste in my mouth, "but I don't think we have much of a choice if we want to put an end to that psychopath. We have to trust him."

"I agree; I think we can trust L." Aizawa said.

"I sure as hell don't!" Ide snarled back. "I've had enough of this! Of L! Of Kira! You don't have to worry that I'll follow you; I've no interest in finding L! I'm done with Kira and this case!" I watched him walk out of the room and disappear down a hallway.

"Anyone else want to quit?" the Chief drawled. None of us moved. "Well then, we may as well head home. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

As I walked down the street towards my home, I pulled out my phone with a smile, knowing that Light would likely be awake.

"Something come up?" how I loved that voice.

"Everyone has quit except for Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, your Father and I." I told him. "We're meeting with L tomorrow night at midnight. Is there anything that you'd want me to do? Shoot him for you, or something?"

Light laughed at my joked; I'd never heard him laugh before, and the sound of it made my legs go weak. "If you did that, I would lose you Matsuda. That can't happen." That made me almost drop my phone. "I need you. I can't have you ending up in prison or worse."

"Would you kill me if I did?"

"…" A silence that stretched do long I thought he'd hung up. "I won't kill you unless you give me reason to. And it wouldn't be without regret." Seeming to realize that things were getting personal, he quickly withdrew; I noticed a strange tone in his voice when he spoke again. "I…look, Matsuda I need to go. I hope to hear from you again soon; keep me abreast of the situation as much as possible but continue to avoid suspicion." With those orders given, he hung up. The absence of his warm voice was like a black hole. Sighing heavily, I unlocked my house and stepped inside. It was empty. Quiet. Cold. _I need to get a pet. _A dog or a cat, it didn't matter. Something to greet me at the door, happy for me to be home. Like an auburn haired youth with shining golden eyes and perfect white teeth, smiling at me as I stepped through the door. _'Welcome home, Matsuda_'. Ok, now I _really_ need to stop! Hurrying upstairs, I take a shower and change into loose clothing for sleep. Collapsing onto my bed, I fell asleep immediately.

_Light was sitting on the bed, watching me through narrowed eyes as I stood in the doorway. _

_ "You've done well in serving me, Matsuda." He said, raising an arm and holding it out to me in a clear gesture for me to come forward. I obeyed after a moment of hesitation, crossing the room to stand before him. He grabbed my tie, winding it swiftly around his fingers and pulling me down to him. "Very well indeed, and it's time that I rewarded you." I could feel my heart beat speed up; what did he mean. "Do you care for me, Angel? Be honest."_

_ "I…yes, I…Light-Kira-I love you!" Light didn't reply, but pulled my face to his and caught my lips in a hot kiss._

"Crap!" I moaned. How humiliating, waking up at four in the morning to change my sheets.

_Time Break_

I was on the first shift alongside the Chief. We had come up at 11:30 and now, at midnight we had met up with the others and now stood outside of the designated hotel room. I still had that dream on my mind, and I had to keep pushing it back into the far corners of my mind to prevent of passing out from a serious nosebleed.

"We're all here?" The Chief looked around and nodded. "Very well then." He turned and knocked on the door.

"You can come in." The voice made me cringe; it was such a stark contrast to Light's silken purr that it made my ears burn painfully. The door was opened and we all filed inside. Before us stood the strangest man I'd ever seen in my life; his shoulders were slightly hunched beneath his white t-shirt and his baggy blue pants hung low on his narrow hips. His body was thin and his skin tone sickly pale, bulging black eyes popping out from his face, highlighted by the dark shadows beneath them. He had a shock of unkempt black hair, and was scratching one of his bare feet with the other. "I am L."

"_…"_

"Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA." The Chief showed his badged; all of us followed suit immediately.

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Hirokazu Ukita."

"Touta Matsuda." We all watched in surprise when L made a gun with his fingers and aimed it at us.

"BANG!" He said loudly.

"W-What the Hell!" Aizawa demanded as I stared in confusion.

"If I were Kira," L said matter-of-factly, "all of you would be dead. I've told you before that Kira requires a name and a face to kill. So please do not give out your names so carelessly. The fact that my only suspect knows all of your names and faces intimately, I could be wrong about Light. It's not likely, but it's possible. But that's enough small talk, come this way." L walked into another room, leaving the others stunned.

"Oh, uh, right." I said, beginning to follow him.

"Please turn off your cellphones and other communication devices and leave them on the table." L said.

"What do you think we're going to do, use our phones to leak information?" Aizawa demanded.

"It's alright," the Chief acted quickly to defuse the situation. "Just do as he says."

_Could he still suspect that one of us is working for Kira? _I wondered, becoming somewhat uncomfortable. _L doesn't know me like the others do. I'm not 'Matsuda the idiot' to him that way that I am to the rest of them. That means I'm equally as open to suspicion as any other them. I'll have to go out of my way to act like an idiot now!_

"I know what you may be thinking, but it's not out of any fear of leaked information that I asked you to part with your phones." L said as he climbed into a chair and sat in a position reminiscent of a bird about to take flight. "The simple fact of the matter is that I simply can't stand it when someone's cellphone starts ringing when I'm trying to talk. I have some rules."

"And they are?"

"No one takes notes on anything that is said here; whatever is said is committed immediately to memory. That way, nothing can get into the wrong hands without purposeful intent."

"That's all?"

"For now. Please, make yourselves as comfortable as possible."

"Right." L watched us as we moved across the room; Watari poured him a cup of coffee, which he proceeded to add 12 cubes of sugar to.

"Excuse me, L." I said.

"Oh, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from calling me L any longer. It's Ryuuzaki now, just for the assurance of safety."

"Uh, ok Ryuuzaki." I repeated, masking my annoyance. "If we know that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the deaths by keeping criminals out of the news?"

"If we did that, we'd only be putting the general public at risk."

_Light isn't a monster you son of a bitch! _"The general public?"

"Why?" Aizawa asked.

L looked up from stirring his coffee. "Because Kira is childish and hates loosing."

"Just what do you mean?" the Chief asked.

"Well, I'm also childish and hate to lose."

"So, what you're saying is that you are Kira? Is this an admission?" I earned glares from everyone in the room; success.

"Matsuda, you never fail to be an idiot." Aizawa drawled.

"Ryuuzaki, if you wouldn't mind, could you be a little more specific?" the Chief asked.

"Well, do you remember the broadcast that I sent out challenging Kira? Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but he didn't hesitate for a moment to kill my stand in. When I made the deduction that he was in the Kanto region, he focused his efforts on Japan alone as if to say 'and what will you do to stop me'?" He drained the coffee. "He's met each of my challenges head on and never once missed an opportunity to return the favor. What do you think someone like that would do if we took away his favorite toy? _I am Kira! I am God! I will judge who I can get to; withhold your worst criminals and I'll target petty criminals or the innocent. Force my hand, and I'll hold the entire world hostage. _Kira truly believes that he is Justice, that he is doing what it right. Under that belief, anyone who opposes him is thus-in his view-evil. Let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?"

"How about 'Death of FBI Agents infuriates the US; Kira's efforts anger NPA; nations worldwide agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan. Kira will see everyone as a threat; psychologically, he'll feel cornered; this will force him to drastic action.

_Shit._ "But if he starts seeing everyone as a threat, what's to stop him from killing everyone?" I demanded.

"Be quiet Matsuda!" Ukita snapped at me.

"With that plan, he'll think there are 1500 of us instead of only 7." Aizawa exclaimed.

"It just might work." Mogi said.

"Before we celebrate, allow me to continue." L drawled. "Kira works alone, but has access to Police information."

"What evidence do you have that Kira works alone?" I asked, struggling to remember everything so that I could pass it to Light the moment the opportunity came.

"Let's listen to his entire theory before we ask questions, Matsuda." The Chief said. I fell silent.

"We know he needs and name and a face to kill and that he is able, to some extent, to control the victims time of death and actions beforehand. Keep this all in mind as you listen carefully to what I say next. January 1st; FBI Agents enter Japan. January 8th; Kira preforms experiments on his victims. During this relatively short period of time, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and felt threatened enough to kill them, but he was at a disadvantage as he didn't know their names or faces. He needed to know the extent of the control that he could potentially hold over his victims before attempting to bring his powers to bare against the agents, and as we all know on January 16th Kira somehow got ahold of the information that he needed and killed them all. How he got this information; that is something that we need to find out. On top of this, we must keep in mind the fact that he has been most active over this period of time; these victims were also different than Kira's other victims; unlike the others, they had yet to be convicted, so legally speaking they were innocent. This indicates that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to get to his real targets, the FBI Agents. He killed in access to prevent us from being able to differentiate between the decoys and the lab rats. He probably only needed about a handful of them."

_Necessary sacrifice. Light-Kira-isn't evil, L is! He's the Devil in this, I have to remember that! If I didn't know better, I could almost believe that he's saying!_

"He waited for the FBI to investigate other suspects to divert suspicion, making no time line connecting Kira to their deaths. That makes Kira one of the people being investigated between the 1st and the 8th of January." He produced a stake of papers from thin air. "This is a stack of papers providing additional information; for obvious reasons you're not permitted to take them out of this room. Keep in mind that Light-my only true suspect-is in this list, but as there are others alongside him we cannot realistically throw the others out without looking."

"Amazing!" I said loudly. "There may only be seven of us, but with this much information that shouldn't be a problem!" _Shit shit shit shit shit!_

"So, any questions?" L deadpanned, drawing out attention back to him.

"I do," the Chief said. "It pertains to your earlier comment of how you hate to lose. Does showing your face here today, being here, does that mean to you have lost?"

"By showing my face and sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI Agents I have indeed lost the battle. But the War marches on."

_How cavalier! At least Light has regrets when he takes the lives of the innocent; to L, they're nothing but pawns!_

"Justice will prevail no matter what, even if Kira does manage to kill me!"

_You're not justice, L._ "I like the sound of that." A betrayal, even in falsetto. I felt horrible having to say it.

"Yeah!" Mogi said.

"We can do this!" Ukita agreed.

"Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira." L said. "So I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today."

"A fair request." The chief said. "L, you have our full cooperation, isn't that right everybody.

"Of course," I said brightly along with the others. _On paper. _

20 minutes later we were walking out of the building and hailing separate cabs. Once safely alone in the back of one, I pulled out the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Light."

**Light's POV**

_The biggest risk that I've taken so far was the bus jacking, but they'll never be able to connect it with Kira. It was a freak accident that no one's too sad about; none of the hostages were harmed, the junky hi-jacker hallucinated and ran out into the street where he was struck by a car. Nothing is wrong with that picture. Nothing at all. _Getting up out of bed, I headed down the stairs in search of a glass of water. _As far as I know, no one-even L-is aware that Kira can kill by means other than a heart attack. But if anyone were to ever discover that fact, I'd be in a lot of trouble._

"Do I really have to go and do it _now?_" I looked up upon hearing my sister's whine of protest; she was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating potato chips; my mother was trying to get her out the door to take a change of clothes to my Father, who was at work. "I promised my friends that I'd go out with them today!"

"I'll do it," I said, smiling at my sister from my place in the doorway. "I could use a break."

"Nii-san, really? I owe you next time!" She flopped back down onto the couch.

_Doubtless you won't remember that fact. _I thought, annoyed. Stepping up to take the bag, I went up to my room to retrieve my coat.

"So, I guess this gives you a chance to poke around with the police for yourself. And see your Matsuda again."

I turned red as I pushed up the false bottom to retrieve the Death Note; one never knew when they could use a page. "I won't go further than the reception desk.

**Naomi's POV**

_That day Ray said that he was planning to go to Shinjuku. That same day, four people died of heart attacks in that same prefecture. Not to mention the bus jacking. _Walking up to the police station, I stopped as the realization hit me. _Kira can kill in other ways!_

**Light's POV**

"The number that you are trying to reach is currently unavailable and-."

Bringing the cellphone down from my ear I looked at the screen in confusion. _Not answering? That's unusual for Dad. _Turning it off, I slipped it into my pocket as I rounded the corner to the Police Station. _I wonder if he's in a meeting right now. Perhaps another one with L. The information that Matsuda passed to me last night will prove useful in measuring my actions. _Entering the building, I was met with the sight of a woman dressed in black standing at the desk.

"Please, I need to speak directly to someone in the Special Investigation Task Force. It's urgent!"

"I can't help you, Ma'am." The man behind the desk replied. "Like I said before, there is no one at Task Force Headquarters right now."

_No one here? Then they must be with L. I should be getting another call soon, provided that anything new comes up and that he can get away. _

"Can't you contact them somehow; I have information relating to the Kira Case."

My heart stopped. 'How do you know about her?' _Damn it! Could it be?_ I walked up to the desk as one of the men called Headquarters again, just to placate her. "Hi, I'm Detective Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I brought my father a change of clothes, but from what I've overheard he isn't in. Can I leave them here?"

"Of course; I haven't seen you in a while Light."

_Do I know you?_ I wondered. "Uh…?"

"What, don't remember me?" he asked, picking up the bag. "You helped solve the insurance fraud investigation just last year. But, then again, no one remembers the receptionists."

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with faces. I sign my name here, right?" I bent over the form without waiting for an answer.

"Does this mean you'll be helping us with the Kira Investigation too?"

"Don't tell my Dad, but I've been poking around for a while. If things continue to go the way they are, maybe I'll catch Kira before L does." I could feel the woman's eyes fall on me like a weight.

"Like I said, no one is there! I'll be sure to give them your message as soon as I see them, I promise." It was obvious to me that he wanted her to leave.

"That's not good enough! I have to give it in person!"

"Sumimasen," I interjected politely. "My Father is in charge of that investigation. I can pass it on to him myself if you like. His phone is off at the moment but…I should be able to contact him soon. He's pretty busy right now, they all are; a lot of officers abandoned the case out of fear of Kira after all those FBI Agents got killed. You thought this through quite well; figured out that the Police have a leak; that's why you wanted to tell them yourselves. Am I right." I gestured for her to accompany me back towards the doors. "My Father will call back to moment that he gets my message; I'll give you the phone when he does and allow you to talk to him."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"No, but I am sure he'd rather I do that than hand out his cellphone number to any person on the street. I just hope trusting my Father and I won't be too difficult for you." I laughed, forcing the happy sound though it came out believable enough; Ryuuk was looking at me as if I'd sprouted claws and fangs."

"Arigatou."

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Walked right into that one, didn't she."

The cars trundled by on the streets as we walked passed; it was valentine's day, and signs advertising deals on chocolates and gifts glared out at us from all directions. A traffic signal shifted from

Yellow to red.

"You're pretty brave to be getting involved in the Kira case like this."

"Not really," she answered; her voice sounded dead. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"So, according to you Kira is some…um…we've been talking and I just realized that you know my name but I don't know yours; let's reiterate anyway. My name is Light Yagami, though a lot of people mistake it for Tsuki, since it's written with the characters for moon and night God."

"Oh, I'm Shoko Maki; Its written with the characters for shinning and ko as in child, space and ki as in tree."

"Mrs. Maki, right?" I heard Ryuuk hiss with laughter. _What the hell are you laughing about you stupid Shinigami?_ "Mrs. Maki, I've been thinking about Kira's powers; he seems able to somehow control his victims before they die." She sped her pace to walk beside me.

"So do I! It's odd that you say that, because it's exactly what I've been thinking! But there's more to it!" She said.

"More? Like what?" I pressed.

"Kira is able to kill in ways other than a heart attack!"

_Neck deep in hot water. Who the hell is this woman?_ We continued walking; I kept my face impassive.

"I don't think anyone else knows yet, but should the police be made aware of it I am sure that it will lead to Kira's capture!"

"So Kira can use other ways to kill; if he wanted his murders to go undetected he'd use some manner other than a heart attack? That possibility never even crossed my mind."

"I only figured it out because someone that I know met Kira."

"_Met_ Kira?" _It's certain, than. This is the Fiance that Ray talked about. _ "If you came in saying that, not only would the Police be more than a little skeptical but it'd be hear-say. Wouldn't it be better if this 'someone' came in and spoke to them?"

"He was one of the 12 FBI Agents who came to Japan to investigate Kira; he's no longer alive to speak for himself." A pause. "He was also my fiancé. A week before he died, he was caught up in a bus incident; I have reason to believe he met Kira on that bus."

For a minute I thought Ryuuk had written down my name, such was the pain that flashed through my heart; I had to restrain myself from clutching at my chest. A person you loved so much, ripped away from you in such a way. _It was to defend myself. _Brown eyes. Black hair. What would I do if it was him? _I'd kill the person responsible; it was a nessiccary sacrifice to keep myself, my dream, my justice alive! _I only realized that I'd stopped walking when she turned to look back at me and asked

"Is…something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I'm sorry to hear that he passed away. There's someone very dear to me on the Kira case as well-someone other than my Father-and just thinking about losing either of them. So," I started walking again "what makes you think he met Kira on that bus?"

"Because one week later, he died along with all the others." She answered quietly. "I believe that Kira set up that bus jacking to get his name and those of all the others so that he could get rid of them all. And with the way that the hi-jacker died-an accident-it makes me think that heart attacks aren't the only way that Kira can kill people." We came to a stop at a cross light.

"Just because the bus jacker didn't die of a heart attack you think Kira can kill in other ways?" I asked. "I know that the odds aren't high that it really was an accident, but they are there. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think that may be just a little bit of…I don't know, a leap of faith?"

"How else could I look at it? Kira was controlling the hi-jacker; chances are he is responsible for his death as well."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see it."

"I've been wondering about it since I was first told by my Fiance. All the information that I could get out of him was that he had to show his ID to someone; that someone must have been Kira."

_You are just too damn smart for your own good. But how will I get rid of you?_

"The operation was a secret; he wasn't allowed to show his ID.

"You're the only one who knows any of this? And you're seeking vengeance on Kira, correct?" An edge of anger had come over my voice. "Now your convinced that Kira can kill in any way he wishes?"

"Yes."

"Your deductive reasoning is excellent, but you have a personal interest in the case that some could call compromising. Still…" I saw the hope on her face as I turned to face her, "your theory is definitely worth looking into. And your testimony could be central to the case. I believe that all of your assumptions may just be correct, and if we can find the person that was on that bus then we'll find Kira." The light turned and we began walking again. _I need to turn off my phone; I've almost got her, but if Dad calls its all over. _I reached into my pocket and clicked it off. _I just hope Matsuda doesn't choose this time to call me. It's a pity that I have to do this, a pity that now I have to feel, but I have to eliminate her no matter what. _

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Have you told anyone else about your theory?"

"No; you're the first."

"You're lucky, Light." Ryuuk hissed. "But how will you get rid of her? It's not like you can do it here."

_Quite the contrary. _I thought, pulling out the folded paper and pen in my pocket. "Let's get started; please tell me the date and time of that bus jacking." As she spoke, I wrote down details of her death; suicide over death of her fiancé. That damn Shinigami couldn't stop laughing. _What could possibly be so funny? "_So that's it then; if it's ok with you, I'd like to report this incident to my father."

"I think I'd rather do it myself." She said. "I'd like to do it as soon as possible."

_Why isn't it working? It's been forty seconds! "_uh…that makes sense."

"Kira will definitely be caught, don't you think?"

I went stiff. Again with Ryuuk's laughter. _An alias! That must be it! _He could see her name, so he knew! _I should have known! She's too damn cautious to reveal her own identity! And knowing she gave me an alias, asking for her real name will look suspicious. _

"I should probably be getting back soon; someone from the task force may be back now."

"I doubt it." I said. _Damn it. I'm running out of options. I have to stop this; I can't bank on Matsuda being there if anyone is! Calm down. Find out her real name. Her purse? Pockets? No, I can't make a scene! I can either give up half my life or…_

"Excuse me, do you still have business at the police station? If not, I'd like to go there by myself."

"Of course."

"Thank you so much, Light. After talking to you, I feel much more confident about my theory."

_I sure as hell don't! _"No problem." She began to walk away and I followed, slowly but steadily. I couldn't let her get away.

"Hey," Ryuuk grunted, "She's leaving. So now what?"

_Five minutes to head quarters. Think! I need her real name! What can I do?_ There was only one choice left to me; acting my ass off. "Excuse me!"

She turned back towards me. "Yes?"

"I should probably tell you something."

"Ok."

"It's impossible to contact anyone from the task force directly."

"But why not?" she actually sounded angry with me, as if it were my fault.

"Didn't you find it strange that no one was there the first time? The task force is organized so that the members can't be contacted and no one on the outside knows who is in charge. If the names and ranks were to ever be made public, we'd likely see another tragedy like the one that took your Fiance from you."

"Then why do you know?"

_She's quick. _ I sighed. "Very well. I'm not supposed to say this, since I'm still in school and it's off the record and all, but the reason that I know so much is because I'm a member of the task force as well."

"Whaa?" Ryuuk yelped.

"You mean to tell me that you're an agent? You're just a kid!"

"L is currently in charge of the task force and is leading the investigation."

"You're working under L?"

"Yes." I nodded, pulling out my pen and paper again. "I'd like to put in a recommendation that you join the task force as well. If you could give me some form of Identification?"

"Oh. Um…you see the name that I gave you earlier was an alias. I'm sure that you understand." She reached into her purse and pulled out a wallet. "Would a Japanese Driver's Liscence do?"

"That would do perfectly?" I purred, reaching out to take the card. Writing down the same thing as before but amending the name, I handed the card back. 20 seconds.

"Um, excuse me…if you wouldn't mind me asking, why do you keep checking your watch?"

"Oh, well, that's because…" I looked down at it again; 10 seconds. "That's because I, Naomi Misora, am Kira." The look of horror that registered on her face just before the blankness overcame her was sweet bitterness. As she turned to walk away, I too made my way in the opposite direction, back towards one of the frilly-fru-fru Valentine's day markets. If there was one thing that this day had made me realize, it was that there was something that I needed to do. Right away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kira's Angel**

**Matsuda's POV**

Watari's true identity had been…strange. Half butler from Hellsing and half James Bond but old. He hadn't really spoken much, but now I found him standing over me in my seat on the couch.

" , a package was left for you at the front desk. The clerk informed me that it was left by a young man, but she didn't get his name."

_Could it be? _I reached out and took the box; carefully wrapped and purchased at a store, no doubt at the last moment. But the fact that he would send something to me at all…needless to say it did nothing to help me with my fantasy situation. Ripping off the paper and opening the box, I found a perfumed note card sitting atop the rows of fine champagne chocolates. Light was still sticking to the whole 'Yuri' context of things. True to form. I picked it up and read it quickly; five words written in his elegant script.

We need to talk, Angel.

"Secret admirer, Matsuda?" L asked, leaning in to invade my personal space and read the note. "Angel? And a perfumed card. I thought Watari said that this was left by a man."

"Do you have a problem with me being gay?" I hissed at him.

"Not unless you have a problem with my being asexual. And that is doesn't interfere with the investigation." L sat back. "If I can have your chocolate, you can go and speak with this person. We're not doing much today."

I didn't hesitate to hand the chocolates over, even knowing that I would probably be followed. Out of the hotel I went, pulling out my phone and dialing the number.

"Meet me at the coffee shop down the street from my house; I'll be in the booth at the very back where no one can hear us talk." He hung up before I could even think of speaking. I made my way to the coffee shop as quickly as I could and found him sitting in the booth that he said he would be, a coffee clutched so tightly between his long fingered hands that his knuckles were white.

"Light?" I asked, sliding into the booth across from him. "Is something wrong?"

"I just…I've been so active. I thought I covered my tracks but I made mistakes. She figured it all out. She figured it out but I found her first. I found her and got rid of her, but she made me realize…what would I do?" He whimpered, looking haunted.

"Light, like you said, you fixed it. And…I'm here to help you. I won't let you get caught."

"Caught?" he laughed, a wounded, strangled sound. "I'm not talking about getting caught, Matsuda. This case is so dangerous, even to you! I would never kill you, but someone coming after me, or one of the others of the Task force, or L, or a freak accident…if I lost you…I don't know what I would do."

"Light…what do you mean?" this couldn't be happening, could it? No, it had to be a dream. Another dream.

"I need…you don't…you're not…I…" words failed Light Yagami, the most articulate person on the face of the earth. For a long moment his mouth opened, then closed, then opened, then closed, and then he lunged across the table like a wild animal, grabbed me by the tie and crushed my lips to his. He was warm and strong and very real, his petal-soft mouth sweet and his silky hair tickling my face. He all but crawled across the table top to sit in my lap, his hot breath coming in ragged gasps as he whimpered and whined like a kicked puppy. Tears were rolling down his face. Gently, carefully not to give him the wrong idea that I didn't want what he was doing, I pushed against his strong chest to push him off enough to speak.

"What happened to you? What brought this on?" I asked, more than a little worried for him.

"A lot happened, Matsuda." Came the swift response; he was shaking delicately. "I've had a crush…no, been _in love _with you for a while. I didn't think you'd…but I had to try! I met her today, the fiancé of one of the FBI Agents that I was forced to kill! She made me realize that, if anything ever happened to you I'd…" The tears were coming faster now, a torrent pouring down his face.

"Light, nothing is going to happen to me. It's ok. It's alright." I never thought that I'd have to consul Kira. Light. I'd always seen him as strong; not emotionless, but a man able to remove himself from the sway of his emotions. Now, I saw him different. _I can protect him._ I realized. _He needs me to protect him._ Followed swiftly by _I have the entire day off. I don't have to go back to work until tomorrow. _"Maybe we should do this…elsewhere? Somewhere more…I don't know…private?"

"My mother is home. So is my sister." Light sniffled into my shoulder.

"My house is empty." He pulled back to look at me, his eyes still wet from shed tears but gleaming with the promise of what I'd unintentionally suggested. "We could go there, perhaps?" Light nodded, a small smile breaking through the dark clouds of sadness and desperation. "Let's go, then. I'll make some tea for both of us, and then…and then we'll…see about things." We both knew what I meant, I was confident of that much. Attaching himself to my arm, Light allowed me to get up and lead him out of the store to a taxi cab.

**Light's POV**

I am not a man accustomed to losing control, but the events of that day had forced me to truly confront my feelings and as we got out of the cab together I was glad that I had admitted the truth to him. The 20 minute ride had given me time to calm down; curled up against his side with the steady beating of his heart in my ear, I was able to recover from my uncharacteristic bout of tears. Matsuda's house was surprisingly large; bigger than my own. I remembered him once telling me that his Father was a politician, so it was only natural that he had more money than most. I may like nice things, but I wasn't a gold digger. I loved Matsuda because he was Matsuda; the money was an unexpected plus.

"It's a little bit…messy." He said hesitantly. "I haven't spent much time here since the Kira Case started, so I haven't been able to really clean."

"Don't worry about it," I told him with a smile. "I'll help you with that, later."

"The sitting room is right over there; I'll make us both some tea." I walked off in the direction that Matsuda had indicated and soon found myself in the room in question. Observing the furniture for a moment, I perched myself on the love seat to wait.

"I think I know what's going to happen, and I only have one question," Ryuuk said. "Do I have to stick around? I'd rather not watch." I looked up at him and nodded; he disappeared through a wall, giving us privacy. A few moments later, Matsuda came into the room carrying two steaming cups of tea.

"I have the night off, so there's no rush." He said, handing me my tea before sitting down beside me.

"You've done so much to help me Matsuda. I think it's time that I let you in on how Kira really works, but…that's hardly a topic for…don't think that I'm presumptious-I hope that I'm not over estimating things between us-but talk like that would spoil the mood. If there…if there is one."

"Light-chan, there's no need to panic. It's impossible not to love you." I felt myself going red; but it was happiness, not embaressment, that colored my cheeks. I thought that I'd loved Renji, but that had swiftly turned to hatred; I'd killed him in the end, and felt no remorse. But with Matsuda I knew that he really did care. That I wasn't being used. I knew that I would be safe in his care, and realized that I trusted him completely. I'd never been more glad for Renji's refusal to ever touch me than I was at that moment; if he had, my first time wouldn't have been with the one that I was meant for.

"Matsu," his eyes widened slightly at the sudden use of a nickname. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Light-chan." He read my expression like an open book. "What's the matter."

"I…it was brought to my attention…I suppose that there is a conflict of interest in our relationship." I said quietly. "Are we Matsuda and Light, or Kira and his Angel?"

"What do you mean?" the slightly older man didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say.

"Are you in love with me, or Kira?" in the end, it came out blunt. Rather than anger or continued confusion, Matsuda's expression became one of understanding.

"Kira is what I believe in, but you're the man behind him. I love you, Light. And if I had to sacrifice Kira to save you, I would."

"It may not be your choice." My hands found purchase on the nap of his neck as he leaned in for another kiss, pulling him towards me. "But I'm glad that you'll try to act as a counter weight to my somewhat zealous tendancies." I'm a seme beyond a doubt when it comes to matters of my public and family lives, but constantly being in control has its stressors. In my private life, I'm a hopeless Uke; there has to be some way to get out my submissive side, doesn't there? Surprisingly, I'm not ashamed of it at all.

"Wait," Matsuda pulled back, "shouldn't we go somewhere with more room and less windows?"

"Your bedroom sounds good." I said while attempting to pull him back down to me. A whimper of protest escaped me when he drew out of reach; he was a lot stronger than he looked! "It's not too far, is it? I hope not." I tailed him swiftly up the stairs to the bedroom in question; before us was a neatly made bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for quite a while. _We'll use it for better things. _I thought to myself. _This bed shall witness the loss of a God's virginity. _The thought of it turned me on even more. I barely had time to register his hands on my chest before I toppled over onto the covers; warm hands brushed the sensitive skin just above my naval as Matsuda pulled my shirt over my head; I was much less gentle when I attacked the upper portion of his suit, realizing only after the tie was gone that I would have to find some other way to drag him down to me. Like hair. Knotting my fist in his soft black tresses, I crushed our mouths together again, a feral energy breaking out. I needed him to fight me. Needed him to take control. "If you want me as your Uke, you'll have to prove that you can control me!" I grated out. Teeth clashed and the next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed with no hope of escape. His mouth was on the side of my neck, trailing along my throat to my collar bone; nipping and biting to leave a marking on the skin that sent a clear message; property of Matsuda Touta. I moaned, my back arching slightly as he continued downwards to his chest; he took one in his mouth and the other in his free hand and soon had reduced me to whimpering and squirming, grinding against his hips to create deliscious friction; having me trapped beneath him seemed to be fulfilling his fantasies as much as mine. _Next time, I should have him tie me down. _He relieved me of the last of my clothing, freeing my painful erection to the cool air; his fingers closed around me and gave a gentle squeeze. "Ngh! Ah!" I panted, eyes rolling upwards. How was he so good at this? It was heavenly. Sinful.

"Don't move." He told me, getting up off the bed only to return moments later; from what I could make out through the darkness, what he had in his hand was a bottle of something; I couldn't read it in the dark, but I could hazard a guess at what it was, and that would mean I knew what was coming next. Intrusion into my body. Then pain. But I wasn't afraid, not if he was the one to do it.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise as his finger, slick with cold lubricant, slid into me. Followed by another. And another. He was stretching me, trying to be gentle while at the same time preparing me for the inevitable entrance of something _much_ bigger. If I thought it hurt now… "Itai!" I struggled involuntarily beneath him as I was split open; blood began to trickle down my inner thigh. Tears were leaking out of my screwed shut eyes.

"I'm sorry," Matsuda released my arms in surprise, going completely still. "Light I didn't mean to hurt you. You should have told me it was your first time."

"It doesn't matter," my voice was strained as I spoke; my arms wound around his waist to pull him closer. "Just move." He did as I asked and the pain got worse the deeper that he went, even as my friend and servant, no my lover, my soul mate kissed away my tears. And then the pain was gone, and pleasure was thundering through me like a live wire. I saw stars and let out a small scream. "There, Matsu!" I raised my hips to his as he came down and the same sensation came over me; sweat was covering us both in a fine sheen, dripping down off our bodies onto the sheets below. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his shoulder, giving myself over to the orgasm that washed over me as I felt the warmth of him inside me. We were one, then and forever forward. Partners in life and death. In murder. In purging the world and creating a new. Two Gods poised on the cusp of creating the perfect world for all the people who were truly good. A world where we could rule together, unchallenged, forever.

**Matsuda's POV**

I still thought it was a dream, even when I woke up to wet sheets and Light fast asleep with his head on my chest. He looked so peaceful, though hard lines still remained on his handsome face even in his dreams. I reached up with one hand and lazily stroked it down his spine; a shudder went through his perfect body and his eyes opened, blinking up at me blearily.

"Matsu." He yawned, sitting up and smiling down at me despite the fact that moving seemed to make him sore. "We have to do that again sometime soon." I vehemently agreed with him. "You don't have to go in to work right away, do you?" his hair was sticking up in every directing, making him look more beautiful than ever before.

"I still have an hour or so, but if I wait too long they'll come looking. And I don't think it's a good idea for them to find us together just yet, especially in this…compromising position." I said. He nodded, getting up out of bed and retrieving his watch from the floor; I simply lay there and admired his body, slightly curious as to why he was pulling on one of the dials. To my shock, a secret compartment beneath the battery of the watch slid out; pulling out the folded strip of what looked like note book paper hidden within, he walked back over to me.

"Don't scream," he said, before touching me with the strip. The next thing I knew, a hulking black feathered clown thing was looming over both of us.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk!" Laughed the Demon. "You look good in a birthday suit, Light. Why do you wear clothing all the time anyway?"

"Because if I run around naked, I'll get arrested. I'm not an exhibitionist or a sex offender." Light turned his golden eyes on me and gestured to the Demon-clown-monkey-bird-thing. "This is Ryuuk, the Shinigami Death God attached to my Death Note; a note book from another dimension which I use to kill my enemies. He's pretty much useless until the whole 'I'm on neither your side nor L's' thing goes out the window with the help of a bribe of apples. He _really _likes apples." How calm Light seemed above the things presence was…disconcerting to say the least.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk." Its laughter made my skin crawl. "Don't worry, Human. Only you and Light can see and hear me, and only Light is in any danger from me; when it comes time for him to die, since he's the owner of my Death Note, I'm the one who's going to write down his name. But I can't touch you, since the notebook isn't yours."

"How long has he…been standing there?" I asked Light, who shrugged.

"Can't have been longer than a few hours; he left before things got started, seeing as he's a bit squeamish about the whole 'sex' thing."

"I'm a Death God, Light. I don't get squeamish, I simply don't understand the Human compulsion to bang each other into the mattress." Ryuuk growled at him, making Light roll his eyes as he began to get dressed. Reluctantly getting up, I did the same.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to his presence fairly quickly; he'll be with me everywhere I go, and considering the fact that only people who have touched my Death Note can see and hear him, no one else will know what you're looking at." He said as we left my bedroom and began heading down the stairs. "I told you it would ruin the mood." As we reached the kitchen, a knock sounded on my front door.

_Oh no! "_Light, the back door! Quickly!" He nodded at me without complaint as I made my way to the front door and opened it; on the other side stood Aizawa and the Chief.

"Who were you talking to?" Aizawa demanded as I let them both into the house. "And why do you look like you didn't sleep alone last night?"

"You tell me," I lied back smoothly. "No one else is here; you can search if you want to." A cold breeze was blowing in through the back door, which still stood open.

"Why is that open, it's freezing outside?"

"Matsuda, it's not a problem if you had someone over." The Chief told me. "L did give you to day off, and you did-if what he said was correct-receive a note from a…friend."

"He was here, last night. He left before eight." I closed the back door and locked it with a snap. "Let's not waste any more time; after all, L must be waiting for us back at headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Eyes**

**Matsuda's POV**

Four days had passed since it had happened, and I hadn't yet been able to leave the hotel headquarters. We'd been watching and rewatching the sureylance footage from the train station, looking for any details that might have been overlooked. My eyelids were drooping closed; I had to fight to keep them awake; missing anything could mean that Light could die. That I would lose him. The thought of my position as his protector worked better than caffeine to jolt me back to full awareness; the others, however, were not so lucky. Aizawa was half asleep at another nearby table and the Chief looked dead on his feet. Watari walked over, handing us all ice cream cones in turn.

"Ah, thank you Watari." I said.

"I'd like the see the panels up to and before Ray Penber died on the platform." L said. "Your report, ?"

"Oh, uh," I looked down at the paper in my hand. "He entered the trainstation, borded the Yamanote line, got off an hour and thirty minutes later keeled over and died. I doubt we're going to get anything out of this grainy video."

"Replay it, please." I did as I was told.

"Same thing as before," Aizawa yawned.

"What about the envelope?" L asked. I went stiff, noticing it under the Agents arm. "He has it as he passed through ticketing, but when he dies on the plat form it's nowhere to be seen, which means it must have been left on that train. On top of that, look here," he flipped ahead to the right panel. "He seems to be straining to look into the train before the doors close."

"Is that important?" I asked.

"What if Kira was on that train?" L asked.

"That's impossible!" The Chief said loudly. "Why would Kira attend the scene of one of his crimes when he can kill from a distance?"

"Because he wanted to make sure that his targets were dead?" L asked. "Or, perhaps, because he thought we would assume as you did, allowing him to get away with such a bold move."

"L," Watari said suddenly, "it's Ukita at the NPA."

Put him through," L turned to me. " , you may turn your cellphone on now. As a matter of fact, I'd appreciate it if you would."

"Oh, of course." I pulled out my phone and turned it on; it started ringing immediately, and he snatched it out of my hand. _Please don't be Light! _I prayed.

"This is Suzuki at the Kira Task Force Public Information Division. How may I help you?" He drawled into the receiver of my phone. "Naomi Misora?" Watari pulled up a picture and turned it to face us; a woman in black with long black hair. L looked shocked. "Right." He hung up. "Naomi Misora, former FBI Agent, has been missing since the day after her fiancé Ray Penber was killed."

_I killed her…his fiancé…and it made me realize…what it would be like to lose you!_ "Any one in that position would be pretty depressed." I said. "Was it-?"

"Suicide?" Aizawa finished for me.

"No, the Naomi that I know is strong. If anything, she would be trying to catch Kira. Perhaps she even had information that could have led to Kira's capture." L said, turning to walk over to one of the hotel's windows. "If so, did Kira get to her first?"

_He was so broken up about it. _"I guess we'll never know now."

"No," L said quietly, "we won't. From now on, we will focus on the people that Ray Penber-and only Ray Penber-was investigating prior to his death. Super intendant Kitamura and Police Chief Detective Soichiro Yagami and their families; please, do not take this as any sort of offense, but may I have permission to wire your home with microphones and cameras?"

"…" the Chief looked beyond furious, and the others looked surprised. Sensing a chance to possibly prevent what might surely lead to Light's capture, I leapt into action.

"Don't do it, Chief! You have a wife and daughter to think about!"

"_Don't you think I know that?" _He snarled at me, making me jump. "_No one that we have investigated so far was even the least bit suspiscious! But if there's even a 1% possibility that they could be responsible for these heinous killings, we have to investigate them! My family is no exception!" _

_Nooo! _I'd failed. I had to at least warn him, somehow!

"L," he turned to the Demon that called himself a detective, "if you are going to put cameras in my house, I want them everywhere. Including the bathroom."

"Thank you, Chief Yagami. That was my original intention."

"Otearai ni ikutemo kamaimasenka?" I said quickly, getting up. "Bathroom." Slipping out of the room before anyone could stop me, I hurried down the hall to the bathroom and slipped into the stall, pulling out my cell and dialing. "Light, listen to me! You have to plan to continue the Kira killings without making your use of the Death Note obvious! I tried to stop him, but I couldn't do all that much without arousing their suspiscion! Your father has given his permission; L is putting cameras and wire taps all over your house tomorrow!"

Silence. Then, finally, he responded. "Thank you, Matsuda. You may well have just saved my life. I'll think up something to save myself; try to watch the cameras every day; if you do, you'll have front row seats to a very interesting show."

**Light's POV **

"Light, you can't really be serious about the 'no apples' thing!" Ryuk whined as we headed back towards my house from school. "I've never told you this, but apples are to me what cigarettes and alcohol are to humans! Without them, I even get withdrawal systems."

"Withdrawal symptoms?" I couldn't help but be interested by the concept. "Like what?"

"Well, you see, I start doing handstands, and my body gets all twisted and-."

"I don't need to see that, Ryuuk."

"I know." He straightened up again.

"If you're really so upset about the apples, then why don't you hunt down all of the cameras that have been installed inside. If you're lucky, you'll be able to find a blind spot. If not, you'll just have to live with things until the cameras are taken down." I'd prearranged things so that a mini TV was hidden in a bag of chips; a flavor that only I would touch. I came home and napped. Ate dinner when I was called down. Wrote down names of criminals with my left hand as I studied with my right. Slept at night. All in all, it was rather boring. But affective enough. Ryuk was a twisted up mess to the point where I felt sorry for him; I'd slip him an apple once in a while when we were outside of the house and no one else was around. And all the while I remembered the promise that I had made to Matsuda. It had been a week since the survelance had begun; tonight, I decided, would be the night. I almost couldn't wait for darkness to fall so that the fun could begin.

**Matsuda's POV**

I sat beside L, watching the monitors. My Light was fast asleep, curled up beneath the covers with his head pillowed on his arms and his chest rising and falling in even intervals. It always felt so intimate when I watched him sleep, but that didn't bother me. Not anymore; he was mine now, after all. Not that I thought of him as a possession. I was just as much his. It was a peaceful feeling, really. Watching him lay there and breathe, so beautiful. So innocent.

"Keep yourself awake, Matsuda. If anything nefarious is warranted to happen, it will likely be when no one else is in a position to witness it." L said. As if on cue, Light's eyes opened and he sat up. Getting out of bed, revealing himself to be wearing only boxers, he made his way out of his room and down the hall to peer into his sister's and then his mother's, making sure that both were asleep. What was about to happen? Could it be what he had promised to be an 'interesting show'? "What's he doing?"

Light went back to his room, closing and locking the door before pulling off his panties and slipping-fully naked-back into the sheets. I leaned forwards almost unconsciously, noticing L was doing the same as Light raised one hand and rested the tips of his long fingers atop his defined collar bone.

**Light's POV**

A lewd moan escaped my lips as I stroked my hands down my chest, gently tugging at the fleshy nubs until they were puckered and erect and continuing downwards to my stomach and then to my hips to wrap my fingers around my own half-hard length. I began to slowly stroke myself up and down, imagining that he was watching as I had told him to. No, to be entirely honest with myself I was imagining that it was his hands on me rather than my own. But I had to control myself; L was watching too, and I couldn't give anything away by accidently letting slip his sweet name.

**L's POV **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Light Yagami, Kira suspect, prude, son of an even bigger prude, was lying naked on his bed, masturbating in the middle of the night. I couldn't determine which was more disturbing; the fact that I was seeing much more of the young man than I had ever wanted to or the fact that my companion, Matsuda, seemed _way_ too interested in the images before us; it was like bad porn; the sounds that Light was making were certainly pornographic! Sure he was more than good looking and sure, Matsuda had admitted to me that he was gay but still! If things were as I thought they were, he had a boyfriend already. I may be socially retarded, but didn't that count as cheating? The erection in his pants certainly didn't seem to think so. I quickly determined that I'd much rather watch the disturbing scene on the monitors instead. The Chief's 'perfect son' was currently impaling himself violently on his own fingers, moaning and groaning and panting. His thighs were shaking, his eyes rolling up into his head to reveal the whites. As climax finally came over him and snapped his control, he flipped himself over quickly, bit down on his pillow and screamed what sounded like a name. But it was too muffled to make out. I had been watching him for a week, and had proved nothing of pertinence to the case. All that I had found out about the Chief's son was that he thoroughly enjoyed butt sex; perhaps a bit too much. _I'd rather have to tell his Father that I have proof of his being Kira. _

**Light's POV**

_All I've been doing is killing a few lesser criminals here and there with that potato chip trick, and I had to throw out the mini TV along with it to avoid suspicion. _Flopping down into my desk chair after another long day at school, I picked up the remote and turned on the TV in my room for the first time in a long while. _In order to avoid that I'll have to memories the names and faces of all of the criminals that I see on TV or while online, regardless of the severity of their crimes, and use the piece of the Death Note that I have hidden in my wallet to kill them at random times whenever I go out. Yes, that will be the perfect way to deal with these damnable security cameras. But, I really have to wonder, even though it wasn't for you, did you enjoy my little show L?"_

**Matsuda's POV**

"I've reviewed all of the video and audio records taken over the duration of our survelance of the Kitamura and Yagami homes and have concluded that our efforts have turned up…nothing." L sat before us in his usual odd manor, eating his sweets as usual. At this announcement, the Chief looked relieved. "We will remove the cameras and wire taps." At this, I was relieved.

"All that, and we still don't have any suspects." I groaned.

"It's ok Matsuda, we'll have to follow other leads but we'll get him!" The Chief told me excitedly, suddenly filled with energy.

"Don't get the wrong idea; there is a difference between 'nothing turning up' and 'nothing being there'. Even if Kira was among them, he wouldn't make it obvious." My heart sank. "In fact, the fact that he could continue killing without arousing supsicions makes him all the more dangerous."

"Then you still believe that my son is Kira?"

L's bulging eyes shifted to focus on the Chief. "There's a 5% chance."

"So…what are you going to do?" I asked. L shrugged.

"I'll think of something." He said non-chalantly. "For now…I suppose there's nothing left to do. If you wish, you may all go home." Aizawa and Ukita were quick to flee the room before L could change his mind, but Mogi had to convince the Chief to go home and rest. Soon enough, I was the only one left in the room with L.

"Something the matter, Mr. Matsuda?" he asked me.

"Well…it's White Day. I received chocolates for Valentines, and now it's my turn to return the favor." I explained honestly. "I've noticed that all you ever seem to eat are sweets, so I figured that, if anyone would know a good recipe for white chocolate, it'd be you."

"…" L got out of his seat and walked over to the wardrobe; pulling out a box, he opened it and drew out a note card. "Here; I personally am not a fan of White Chocolate, but as it is White Day I suppose that it is the norm. This is the best recipe that I have; you can keep it."

"Thank you," I said, gratefully accepting the card. I would have to make a run by the grocery store before going home to make them. I turned and walked out the door quickly, happy for another chance to spend time with Light.

**L's POV**

The handwriting on the note that Matsuda had received on Valentine's day looked very similar to Light's; I had had plenty of opporitunities to compare them while he was under survaylence. That, on top of Matsuda's defensiveness when I'd suggested putting cameras in the Yagami house hold and his interest in what Light had done to himself that night while locked in his room all culminated into a conclusion that something had to be going on between the two of them. I couldn't prove that Matsuda was leaking information just like I couldn't prove that Light was Kira, but today presented me with an oppritunity to prove that they were in intimate contact. And that was a start. Once he was gone, I pulled out my own cellphone.

"Mr. Mogi, I truly am sorry to both you but I believe I may have a job for you after all."

**Mogi's POV**

I'd followed Matsuda to the grocery store, and then back home and watched through the window as he went above making a box of white chocolate. Then, after he finally left his house again, I followed him down the block and across town. When I realized where he was going, I registered only surprise. What reason could he possibly have for going to the Yagami household with a box of chocolates on white day? Perhaps Sayu had been the responsible party for the Valentine's chocolates that he'd received and L had eaten? But now, it was Light who answered the door. Light, who accepted the box with a smile.

"You really didn't have to Matsu, I wasn't expecting anything in return. You already do enough for me."

Was it possible that Matsuda had been the leak this entire time? No, it couldn't be! If Light was Kira, he would use his Father not an idiot like him. And what was with the nick name?

"Of course I had to; social obligation, what with the fact that you sent me chocolates on Valentines. And I wanted to give them to you, Light-chan."

Matsu? Light-chan? If I didn't know better, I could swear that they were…

"Unfortunate that we can't engage in the same…activities as we did last time." Light gave him a suggestive wink. "Though, I do have a proposal for next time."

"And that would be?" Light leaned in and whispered something; Matsuda looked shocked. "Handcuffs?"

"Don't tell me that you have problems with 'arresting me', officer." He stepped back. "If you want, though I prefer Ukeru, I can try out Seme."

So that was what was going on. They were…seeing each other! How long had this been going on?

"I, n-no I…handcuffs leave marks, Light! They might hurt you!"

"Will satin ropes do instead?" he simpered. "Anything is fine with me as long as I get tied up." Who knew that Light was so…shamelessly kinky. And with Matsuda too. They started walking down the street and I followed. "You know," Light chirped after a moment, "you're really lucky that Father has a penchant for working himself to death; if he'd come home like the others wanted him to, he'd have been the one to answer the door, and then you and I both would have had _a lot_ of explaining to do."

"L's obsession with you being Kira is ridiculous!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to know anything about the investigation." Light chided playfully. "And I'm not talking about being a suspect either, though now that you mention it that complicates things even more."

"Then what are you talking about?" Matsuda asked. For a moment, Light looked pained.

"I don't like talking about that bastard, especially with you; he was just…a fling and you're…so much more. But…my late ex, Renji. It probably didn't help that I was going through my 'bad boy' phase and he was a member of the Yakuza with a rap-sheet as long as the Marianas Trench; needless to say, on the first and only time I brought him home for dinner, Father threatened to shoot him in the face should he ever come near me or anyone else in my family again. You work under him; he could fire you, or worse, and I don't want to be responsible to that." Entering a coffee shop not far from Light's house, they went inside and sat down. I followed. "I've missed you. I can't wait until this whole Kira Case crap is over with. Maybe then we can explain things and we won't have to hide our relationship anymore."

"Being able to be more public with this would be nice, Light-chan." Matsuda agreed. "Having to sneak around to see you once on a blue moon just isn't enough."

"We can use this time to plan ahead, can't we?" he grinned. "This country is glorious in it's acceptance of homosexuality, unfortunately a couple like us couldn't legally marry here. We'd have to go out of the country to do so; perhaps to the United Sates?"

"And adopt kids?"

"Having the assurance of some manner of grandchildren would doubtlessly help to ease my parent's minds." Light nodded sagely. "They're still getting used to the whole 'gay' thing; I guess even I can't be completely perfect."

"Light-chan, you are perfect. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

_I think I've heard enough_ getting up, I left the coffee shop quickly to report to L, unsure of exactly how the others would react to this information.

**Light's POV**

A smirk spread across my face as Mogi left the building, unknowing that I'd spotted him through my bedroom window before even going out to meet Matsuda at the door.

"Alright, he's gone." I assured him, turning my eyes happily to Matsuda. "So, tell me, exactly how deep does L's suspiscions of me go?"

"He's stopped surveylance on the house, but his suspicion that you are Kira hasn't changed." Matsuda told me. "He's still in the process of planning his next move."

"Then we need to get out stories straight," I said. "They know, now, about us; at least about the fact that we're dating. They'll doubtlessly ask, and to avoid looking overly suspicious you'll say that we've been dating since two months prior to the beginning of the Kira Investigation; each time you see me, you look for anything strange that could point to my being the killer, but have found nothing out of sorts. We have the drop phone and the code name of Yuri, and we sneak around in secret to see each other, because I asked you to be descrete; I didn't want to be responsible for my Father firing you."

Matsuda nodded. "Alright."

"And they'll probably have you under closer watch now, so that means you can't continue to contact me; no doubt they'll try to leak false information, and if Kira reacts to it than they'll know you're the leak and that I am Kira. So, unless you are absolutely sure beyond a doubt that the information is true and I am in eminent danger, you can't tell me. Alright?"

Now he looked worried for me, but nodded again. "Alright."

"We're already on a date, so why don't we continue it?" he perked up when I said this. "We could go get lunch, see a movie, go to your place? How about all of them; by the time the first two are done, it should be starting to get dark."

"Sounds like fun; it's great to be away from L and the others every once in awhile. Even

if we aren't," he cast a semi-nervous glance at Ryuuk, who was floating around at my shoulder, "entirely alone."

"Oh, believe me, once the whole 'mating ritual' thing starts again I'll be leaving." The Shinigami assured him with a shudder. "I don't need to see that."

"And you say that you aren't squeamish." I sighed, setting down my coffee. "Well, no sense in dallying here. Let's get going."

**L's POV**

Mogi returned in surprisingly little time; I looked up from my coffee to find him looking somewhat nervous and a bit flushed.

"I learned a lot more about Light Yagami's sex life than I think I ever wanted to." He gasped, sitting down across from me. "Apparently, he moonlights as a slut with a fetish for bondage and dominance."

"And you know this how?" I inquired; I'd guessed the slut part from the video, but the bondage thing was new.

"He all but solicited Matsuda to handcuff him to a bed! They were on a _date_ L!"

"… Hmm." I sighed. "Well…this could either be good or bad. It could be good because Light loves and trusts Matsuda, and depending on how long they have been dating, Matsuda could be able to notice him behaving oddly in recent days even if they don't see each other that often. It could be bad in the Matsuda loves Light, so he would of course be loyal to him as is his personality. So loyal, in fact, that not only would he not inform us of any Kira-like behavior out of Light, but he may actually be doing quite the opposite; he could be the one feeding information directly to Kira. If Light is in fact Kira, like I believe him to be."

"So, what do we do?"

Wasn't it obvious? "We could start dropping false information in an attempt to get him to pass it to Kira and give them both away, but there are two small flaws with that plan; a) Light probably expects so simple a deception and b) the Chief wouldn't take kindly to the possibility of an arrest warrant for his son, even if it is just for pretend. Keeping them apart won't do. And keeping Matsuda out of meetings won't do either. What we need to do, is keep watch on Light directly."

"You want to put him back under survalance?"

I shook my head. "No; I will reach out to him, challenge Kira with the fact that I am L. If he doesn't fold immediately, I'll bring him on to the investigation. See how he and Matsuda react to each other in close quarters where they have to keep up appearances of being 'just friends' or even less. We won't confront them with their relationship. Yet. If Kira still doesn't fold I'll have to resort to more desperate measures and if, even after that, he still remains unshaken I may have to revise my belief that Light is Kira."

"So, what, you're just going to walk up to him on the street and say 'Hello Kira, I am L?'"

With the way he said it, it made my plan sound ridiculous! "No, I'm going to be a little less public than 'on the street'." I said. "The entrance exams for college are in only a few days. I'll begin to move in then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Claustrophobia**

**Light's POV**

All of the studying that I had been doing had finally come to this. The entrance exams for To-Ho University. I sat in my seat in the testing room, the Death Note and my second identity as Kira all but forgotten as I picked up my pencil and began to fill in answers. A. B. D. E. C. Too easy; this was the exam for a top university? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the professor look up from what he was doing and frown before beginning to make his way towards me from the front of the room. _Don't tell me he thinks I'm cheating. _But he walked passed me without even glancing down.

"You there! Student #162! Sit properly!"

I'd heard of 'stop talking' and 'put that away' and even 'give me your test' but 'sit properly' was something new; turning my head just slightly to peer behind me, I saw him. He looked like a crow, sitting perched on the edge of his seat with the toes of his bare feet curled around it as if about to sprout wings and fly away like a regular Shinigami. But even Ryuuk would never _sit_ that way! His black eyes bulged out of his head from above the black shadows of sleep deprivation and below the shag of unkempt black hair that stuck up in ragged spikes and looked as if it had never been washed. And, worst of all, he was staring back at, no he was staring _through_ me! Unnerved, I turned back to what I had been doing; I didn't have time to waste over some nobody; today was so important for Light that even Kira wouldn't interfere. Test. College. Future. That was all that mattered now.

**L's POV**

I noticed that immediately after the professor had screamed at me about my seating habits, the object of my interest in that room turned his head just slightly to glance at me; his amber gaze lasted only for a moment, but as he turned back to face the front I noticed that he looked…unnerved. Good. Let him know of my presence, perhaps even try to guess at who I was and what I wanted with him. Kira was paranoid, wasn't he? He'd look back at me again, wouldn't he? Maybe get called out like I had. But no. The rest of the test passed without Light looking up from his paper; when it was over, he turned it in and filed out with the other students. Matsuda hadn't known of my decision to appear to him directly, as a matter of fact only Mogi did, and yet Light had done little more than bat an eyelash. Did he simply not suspect me of anything more than the odd student, the 'pink elephant' in the back of the room if you will? Or was Kira just that stone cold calm? I honestly wouldn't put it passed the sociopath, but the question _ate _at me! Did he know? Did he care? Would this plan fall through? Either way, today wasn't the day to move in. Our first face to face meeting would come on the day of the entrance ceremony into the school.

**Matsuda's POV**

I suppose that mild panic wouldn't fully do justice to what I felt when I walked into the room and noticed that the only one missing was L.

"Uh…where's Ryuuzaki?" and that was only one of my worries. Mogi had been there the night before, tailing us. He'd seen us together, forcing us into revealing our relationship. And it was technically my fault. I was glad that Light wasn't mad at me, but if the story that he had told me about his last boyfriend was true…I was in for it with the Chief. Would they confront me? Would they suspect that I was the leak of information, since they suspected Light of being Kira?

"We're not sure," the Chief sounded normal, not at all angry. "Watari won't tell us, though he says that he knows. Apparently L has run off on one of his plans without consulting us or asking for our help."

"I see." How strange. Did Mogi not tell them? Had he told L? Had L decided to keep the information of what Light and I had been doing secret? If so, for what reason; doubtless nothing good. I couldn't call him anymore. Couldn't see him anymore. The realization was painful and almost sent me reeling. Mogi was staring at me through slightly narrowed eyes as I went to sit down at another computer; he and L definitely knew, but, for now at least, the others didn't seem to. That was good. "I hope he gets back soon; we won't be able to get much done without him." Burying myself in what I was doing, I tried not to notice the lingering, accusatory stare on my back.

**Light's POV**

The Sakura petals thickened the air and whirled about my head as I walked up the lane in my brand new blue suit with a brief case under my arm; always professional. High school student no longer. College lay before me; To-Ho university, one of the best schools in the nation, and I had gotten in with perfect scores in every subject.

"So you're a college student now?" Ryuuk sounded as if he were choking up. "I'm so proud." Snickering at his falsetto reaction, I made my way in to the auditorium and sat down in my seat; I noticed immediately that, sitting beside me, was none other than student #162. A shudder passed down my spine at being so close to such a…filthy creature, but I tried to keep it off my face.

"Freshman representative Light Yagami." The announcer called.

"Hai!" I stood up immediately and began to make my way up to the podium.

"And Freshman representative Hideki Ryuuga."

I stiffened as a clamor passed through the crowd; the pop star? No! It was #162 who got up and shuffled over like the hunch back of Notre-dame; something was definitely wrong here! Forcing myself to remain cool and collected, I gave my half of the speech and then politely passed it to my unorthodox companion while being careful not to touch him; he held the paper delicately between his fore fingers and thumbs and read it with his head tilted to one side. I was glad to sit down once it was over, of course there he was beside me; I couldn't wait to get back home!

"Freshman representative Light Yagami, son of Police Super Intendant Soichiro Yagami; your respect and admiration for your Father is matched only by your strong sense of justice." He whispered in my ear.

_What the hell? Is he trying to seduce me or something? _

"You plan to become a police officer once you graduate; you already have experience as you've helped them solve cases in the past, and now you've taken an interest in the Kira case, have you not?"

_Who is this guy?_

"I would like to tell you something." He leaned in very close to the point where he was almost touching me; I had to forceably control myself not to cringe away. "I would like to tell you _I am L."_

_ WHAT!_ I felt my eyes fly wide with fear; if he was L, why the hell would he come right out and say it to his Kira suspect? I was panicking, terrified! Did he know? Did he suspect? How much did he suspect? _No! Calm down! You are not Kira, you are Soichiro Yagami's son Light Yagami, and even if he really is L you have no reason to be afraid of him! CALM DOWN!_ All the thoughts racing through my head; handcuffs tight around my wrists, barred doors and windows, a needle in my arm. I couldn't just kill him; even if his name really was Hideki Ryuuga, I might accidently picture the popstar instead and kill him. Even if I did kill the right man, there was no garuentee that he was L. And even if he was L, I couldn't touch him. I was stuck. Check mate. It was over. _Calm down! You still have allies._ His face; his voice. I felt my heart beat and breathing slow back to normal; my voice did not shake when I spoke. "If that's true, than you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Thank you."

I walked out with him after it was all over, watched as he got into a limosine and drove away. I went home quickly, and locked myself in my room. I flipped my desk over, punched a hole in the wall and threw my books across the room; once it was all out of my system, I determined that it would do no good to lose control again.

**L's POV**

I had hoped that confronting him in public where he had least expected it would throw him off his game and force Light to make some involuntary notion of surprise, but I had failed to provoke anything greater than the casual flicker of surprise that was normal for any person that I walked up to off the street and proclaimed that I was L; provided they knew who L was of course. Light was better than I thought. I hadn't wanted to have to take it this far, but now I had no choice. But even with Watari and Mogi fully aware of what was going on and the rest of the task force members around, I had the distinct feeling that keeping both Light _and _Matsuda under constant close watch was going to be quite the challenge.

"You wanted to speak to me, Ryuuzaki?" looking up from the holes I'd been boring into the slice of cheesecake before me with my eyes I found Light's father standing beside my chair.

"Ah, yes Yagami-san. I need you to do something for me," I said, doing my best to retain my usual somewhat emotionless tone. "I need you to call Light; I would like for him to be brought in so that he can help us on this case." _And so that I can keep a closer eye on him._ It was time for the game to really begin.


End file.
